Three Little Words
by EmLuvsCastle
Summary: Kate Beckett finally comes to terms that she loves Rick Castle, just how can she tell him? A story with lots of twists. The story is being told through Kate's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Little Words**

**This is my first ever fanfic, please review and let me know what you think! This story is about Kate Beckett coming to terms that she loves Rick Castle and her trying to tell him, I hope you enjoy.**

**Emma**

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett woke up to sunlight seeping through her curtains. She grabbed her phone from the bedside cabinet as she rolled over, the time read 8:30am. <em>Great hopefully a day of no bodies! <em>Kate thought to herself, she didn't have to go to the precinct either; all of her paperwork was up to date at the moment, which was very rare for her.

Kate threw on an old pair of fat pants as she headed to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She opened the fridge, only to find some furry bacon, old take out cartons and a little bit of milk. _I really have to go shopping! _Thought Kate as she shut the fridge, shopping for groceries was not one of Kate's strong points. Instead she just made herself a cup of tea and padded over to the couch. It had been a very stressful past week; with three homicides. Just as Kate had settled down and started to read the morning paper her phone sitting next to her rang. It was dispatch, which could only mean one thing. A body. She picked up the phone "Beckett?"

So they had a murder, so much for a peaceful, relaxing day. The shopping would have to wait for a later date too. As Kate was getting ready she put her phone and put it on speaker to call Castle. She nearly poked herself in the eye with her mascara brush when it was Martha who picked up the phone, "Kate, darling! Martha here!" Her extravagant voice filled the room.

"Oh hi Martha, umm is Castle around? We have a body?" Kate asked, still a little shocked.

"Oh yes dear, I will just go and get him. Bear with!" Martha replied.

"Thanks."

In the background Kate could hear muffled voices, well to be exact Castle's voice saying something along the lines of "Mother! What have I told you about answering my phone?"

"Why Detective, what do I owe the pleasure? And sorry about Mother, you know how she is." Castle's velvet voice said.

"It's fine Castle, we have a body. But are you busy?" She could hear things clinking around in the back ground.

"Oh, I am just making s'morlette, I would love to come. Otherwise I have to start writing." Castle replied.

"A s'morlette Castle, really? Should I even ask? A weird creation of yours?" Kate teased.

"Oh how you hurt and scar me Detective! Now are you going to tell me where this murder is? Or will I have to continue listening to you insulting me?"

Kate gave him the details and then hung up and headed to the crime scene.

It had been an extremely long day by the time Kate got home and kicked off her killer heels. They had absolutely no leads on the case and every second leads were growing colder and colder. This was one of the downsides of being an NYPD Detective, having no leads at all. But Castle kept them on their toes finding minor details that would help, but today he couldn't find a thing. Kate did love having Castle around, she just hated admitting it! After her take out dinner she headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

They were in a dark alley chasing a suspect, Castle right on her heels. From behind a bullet came hurdling towards them. Castle shouted and Kate turned around just in time to catch a falling Castle. He'd been hit. "Rick, Rick! Nooooooo!" Kate cried.

Blood was pouring out of his chest and his eyes turned glassy and his expression remained blank. Every one of his features frozen. "Rick, no, I love you!"...

**Hope you enjoyed this! Promise my next chapter will be longer! I think she will be in a therapy session with Dr. Burke discussing her feelings for Castle. I will try and update ASAP! But I am busy with school. **

**Please review**

**Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry I Ieft you on such a cliff hanger ending! So I thought I'd update today so I wouldn't leave you hanging to long! Enjoy and please review!

Kate woke up sweating and found her sheets strewn around her. Lose strands of her hair stuck to her sticky forehead, taking deep breaths she reminded herself it was just a dream and Rick was still alive and breathing. No matter how hard Kate tried she couldn't shake the image of Rick lying dead on the ground from her mind. These dreams would elude her sometimes; this all began after her shooting. Kate checked the time on her phone, 4:37am Kate couldn't get back to sleep; she couldn't face another dream like that. Kate decided to get up and read instead.

She must've drifted off, because Kate awoke to the alarm on her phone going off. She groaned as she stretched out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kate had her weekly therapy session today with Dr Burke. _Today is the day I tell him about Rick._ Kate thought to herself while getting ready.

At nine Kate arrived to see Dr Burke at the building. "Kate, how have you been?" He smiled as he took his glasses off from reading the notes from previous sessions.

"Pretty good." Kate replied plastering on a fake smile.

"Really?" Dr Burke questioned, "You don't have to lie to me Kate; I am here to help you."

"Well... I have been having dreams." Started Kate, the doctor nodded for her to carry on, "And in the dreams every time... Rick dies." Kate finished, a single tear slipping from the corner of her eye.

"And nobody else dies?" Questioned Dr Burke, Kate merely shook her head. "Why do you dream he dies? Why is it only him?"

"Because. Because I..." Trailed off Kate.

"You care about him?"  
>"Yes. I love him." Kate said it felt good saying that out loud.<p>

"And you know he loves you?"

"Yes. I just... how do I tell him I heard? I said I couldn't be in a serious relationship until I have solved my Mum's murder. But things have changed now." Kate finished.

"Like?" Prompted Dr Burke.

"I was worried he wouldn't wait for me. But he has... he really cares about me. I just don't want him to hate me, or think I've been stringing him along all this time when I told him I heard." She finished, pacing around the room.

"Well you love him back don't you? But the question is, are you ready Kate for a relationship with him?"

"Yes, I am." Kate replied.

"Well then you know what you need to do Kate."

"Yes, but how? Do I just say randomly: Hey Castle I heard you say I love you. Guess what? I love you back!" Kate was beginning to get herself into a fluster.

"Kate, look at me. You are a strong woman. You can do this just pick the right moment and tell him. He waited, he cares about you." Finished Dr Burke.

"Thanks see you next week."  
>"Goodbye and good luck Kate." Dr Burke called.<p>

By 1pm there still hadn't been a break on the case and Captain Gates was getting grumpy about it. "Detective's and Castle go and break for lunch, take the rest of the day off. I want fresh minds working on this case. Got it?" Barked Gates.

They all nodded and hurried off. "So Castle, any plans for the rest of the day?" Kate asked.

"Why Detective, what are you hinting at?"

"Actually I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch." She could make that sound so casual, it was time. She was going to tell him.  
>"Why, I think I will take you up on that offer Beckett." Castle said smiling.<p>

"Come on then!" Kate said as they walked out of the precinct together.

At the local salad bar once they were eating their lunch and chatting away Kate decided to tell him. Castle was babbling about the case, but Kate wasn't listening. "Beckett, earth to Beckett!" Castle's voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"Sorry Castle!"  
>"You looked miles away. Is something up?"<br>"Actually Castle, there is something I wanted to tell you." Kate started.

"Really?" Castle's eyes lit up, "Like you are finally going to tell me that the agent told you about space life?"

"Nope, good try! You will never know!" Kate teased.

"Ohh Beckett!" Castle whined, "Now what were you going to say?"

"Well..." She started, "I..."

She was cut off by the ringing of Castle's phone. He mouthed an apology and got up to take the call. Kate sighed and stirred the salad around her plate. "Sorry, that was Alexis. Have to go; Mother was called a senior citizen. Major freak out! What were you going to say?"

"Doesn't matter Castle, go home and be with your Mother! Good luck!"

"Bye!" Castle called.

"Bye Castle" She replied as he walked out the door. She turned to his seat and whispered "I love you."

This was going to be harder than she thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes I have had 2 long tests today at school! Enjoy and review ;) And thanks so much for putting alerts on my story; I write this for you guys

Emma

When Kate arrived home she decided to go for a run and clear her head, it would do her the world of good. She liked to turn to physical activity when she had to think. When Kate got back from her run she decided to run a nice warm bubble bath and read 'Heat Wave' again. She secretly was a big fan of Rick Castle, long before he had started to shadow her. Page 105 in the book had been given the most attention of all. Kate would read it over and over and now had it word perfect. Kate hated to admit that yes, she did have fantasies of that happening with her and Rick one day...

Kate was rudely awoken from her slumber by a sharp ringing sound that certainly didn't belong to her alarm, it was her cell phone. She groaned as she grabbed the phone, it was only 5am. The caller ID was Castle. "Castle, what the hell are you doing ringing me so early?" She demanded.

"Sorry to wake you Beckett, I thought you would be awake. Great news I think I have the break we need on the case, it cracks it wide open!"Castle's cheery voice announced.

"Okay that is great Castle, but you call me and wake me up to tell me this? Couldn't it have waited till we were at work?"

"Nope, it is so good. My place half an hour, no objections." Before Kate could think of a reply the call had be disconnected.

So a grumbling Kate got up and started her morning preparations. This morning Kate seemed to be paying more attention to her hair and makeup than usual. Hell she certainly was in love with Rick Castle, all the songs made sense. Kate had never felt this way about a guy before, Rick was the one; she wanted to spend her life with him. It was now just a matter of telling him. Perhaps she could this morning.

Half an hour later Kate was on the door step of Castle's apartment and just about to knock when Castle yanked open the door. "Jeez Castle!" Was all that Kate could say.

"Good morning Beckett, come in! Come in!" Castle said as he took Kate's coat and ushered her into the living room.

"Now what was so important about this case that you had to call me and drag me here?" Kate asked, gazing into Castle's eyes.

Nearly an hour later after discussing the case Kate found herself sitting on Castle's soft, welcoming couch that she could just sink into, holding a warm coffee and only a few feet away from Castle. "So Beckett, what were you going to tell me yesterday after Mother's little, err hitch!" Castle said breaking the silence.

"Well actually I was just going to bring that up Castle!"

"Great minds think alike, Kate."

"Yeah sure Castle! Anyway what I was going to say to you yesterday is... That I-" Before Kate could say another word they were interrupted by the red head coming down the stairs. Kate was secretly cursing inside her head

"Good morning Dad! And Detective Beckett, what a surprise!" Alexis said kissing her Dad's cheek.

"Morning pumpkin," A smiling Castle said, "I called Beckett because I had a great idea about the case."

"Yeah, your Dad called me, woke me up!" Kate said smiling at the red head.

"Oh, well I will let you two get back to discussing it, have to get ready for school." Cried Alexis as she exited the room.

"God, look at the time Castle! We gotta go!" Kate said springing up from the couch, not really wanting to leave it.

"Oh yes!" Castle said also getting up, "Bye Alexis!" Castle called as he and Kate walked out of the apartment.

"Can I give you a ride Castle?" Asked Kate.

"Oh yes please, if you let me sit in the front!"

"Yes, but don't push your luck Castle!"

"So what were you going to tell me before Alexis came down?" Asked Castle as they walked into the lift.

She couldn't tell him, not here. Kate quickly had to think of something. "What I was going to say is I have really enjoyed having you around and I don't think we could've cracked this case wide open if it wasn't for you Castle. You would make a great Detective." Kate finished smiling.  
>"Why thank you Beckett, I am flattered. And are you actually stroking my ego?" Castle asked grinning.<p>

"In your dreams Castle!"

"Yes, that and a lot more in my dreams!" Castle quickly replied, before going red after he realised what he said.

_Ahh shit, I am blushing._ Kate thought, as she tried to compose herself. Damn right now all she wanted to do was push Castle up against the wall and make out with him. However she had to restrain herself. Kate busied herself fixing her scarf so her hands would be busy and to avoid the risk of them 'accidently' touching Castle. "Ahh" Was all Castle had to say, he had a cute look on his face.

"Don't worry Castle, we all have little fantasies." Kate said, realising what she said practically made her want to sink into the floor.

Castle's eyes looked like they could have popped out of his head as he stood there with a stunned look on his face. _Today is going to be a very long day. _Kate thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I may not update for another few days now because I am VERY busy with school work! Enjoy and review.**

**Emma**

All thanks to Castle's bright idea they had closed the case just after lunch. "So what now?" Asked Castle.

"What do you mean, Castle? You closed the case!" Kate replied smiling.

"Wellllllll," Started Castle, "How about my shout for you Ryan, Esposito and Lanie at the Old Haunt?"

"As enticing as that sounds Castle some of us have a real job and I have paper work to do. Sorry."

"Ohh you are no fun Beckett, no fun at all." Whined Castle.

"Well Castle, it IS part of being a cop."

"Well I will just ask Ryan, Lanie and Esposito then."

Ryan looked up from his paperwork, "What's that Castle?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know if you, Esposito and Lanie would like to have a drink with me know at the Old Haunt, it's my shout." Castle said, as Beckett gave him a dirty look.

"Sweet, I'm in!" Ryan said jumping up, before being interrupted by Kate.

"Don't even think about it, you have all that paper work to complete." Kate said pointing at all the paper piled on their desks, "Unless you want me to put you on desk duty for the whole week?"

Ryan and Esposito quickly went back to filling in the paper work. "I thought so." Kate said.

Castle was still there standing by Kate's desk, "So are you going to help me Castle? Or just stare at me?" Kate asked looking up from the paper she was filling out.

"Ahh, I had better head off. Bye Beckett! Bye Ryan and Espo!" Castle called out as he made a dash to the lift.

A couple of hours later Kate's phone went off, the caller ID belonging to Castle. "What do you want know Castle?" She asked.

"Beckett, I'm bored!" Castle whined down the phone to her.

_Such a child._ Kate thought, but she really did love him for that. He was adorable. "Well Castle, if it helps I am still doing paper work and you are welcome to come and help me. Anyway shouldn't you be writing?"

"Yes, Gina keeps harassing me; I have a deadline in a week."

"Well Castle, how about you come back down here and bring your laptop and you can write while I finish up my paper work. And then maybe you can shout me that drink."

"What a great idea, I will see you soon!" Cried Castle.

Kate just rolled her eyes as she ended the call.

Twenty minutes later Castle arrived at the precinct with his laptop and a bag of Chinese take aways. "Why hello Beckett, I bought us some dinner. I can't have my favourite Detective wasting away, now can I?"

Kate just rolled her eyes and made a grab for the bag, but Castle pulled it away. "Excuse me Beckett, but I think you are forgetting you manners." Castle said teasing Kate.

Kate kept trying to grab for the bag, "Give it here Castle!" She cried as she managed to finally snatch the bag from him, with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Well a thank you would be nice." Castle said pouting a little.

"Thank you Castle, happy now?"

"Yes, very satisfied. Thank you Detective."

"Now, we both have work to get back to, don't we Castle?" Kate asked glaring at Castle.

"Yes... you sound like my mother." Castle replied as he pulled out his laptop.

The two set to work, Kate writing on the forms and Castle typing. If someone had walked past they might have thought of Castle and Beckett as a married couple, working side by side. Kate smiled at the thought of it, hopefully one day this would come true...When Kate was little she wasn't like the other little girls planning their wedding dresses and perfect weddings. However now Kate found herself occasionally picking up the odd bride magazine and flicked through it, pretending it was her and Rick. She had the perfect dress in mind...

Kate looked up and stretched her arm that was beginning to get tired of all the writing and found Castle staring at her. "Castle!" Kate said making Castle jump, "You are meant to be writing, not staring at me. Surely you have enough inspiration now to write."

"Sorry Beckett, I was just thinking." Castle said.

"Sure Castle, anyway how is the story coming along?" Kate asked as she tried to turn to read the laptop screen.

"Beckett, you get to read it when it comes out, don't spoil the surprise!" Castle quickly replied covering the screen of his laptop.

"Come on Castle! Just one line? Remember this is a character you are basing on me."

"Fine you get the first copy, personalised and signed."

"Wow, I can't wait Castle." Kate said rolling her eyes.

The two set back to their writing, Castle looked in deep concentration, his brow slightly furrowing as his fingers quickly working across the keyboard. Half an hour later Castle excused himself to go to the bathroom. Kate watched him as he left the room and quickly snatched up his laptop to see what he had been writing. Kate got a shock when the document that was open wasn't his next book, it was a new document. Kate realised he had written about her:

_Detective Kate Beckett wasn't much of one to show her softer side, but as she worked on her overdue paperwork, face slightly flushed, a few loose curls framing her face and wearing a cute concentration look; she looked adorable. This is the Kate that I, Rick Castle have grown to love, that strong, fierce Kate, the adorable Kate, everything Kate. People say when they are in love all the songs make sense, everything seems to be making more sense now to me. I have never been this much in love before, crazy in love. One day I hope to tell Kate, date her, propose to her, make little babies with her and grow old with my Kate. Katherine Beckett is the best thing that has ever happened to me..._

Kate finished reading, smiling as she sat the laptop back down. Rick Castle was 'crazy in love' with her and she was crazy in love with him. Before Kate could think of anything else Castle returned and sat back down and began to type. Kate bit her lip to stop herself for smiling, _right this is it. I will tell him. Right here, right now._ Kate told herself. "Castle, listen I just... I..." Kate began; Castle looked up from the laptop.

"Yes Kate?" He asked, looking her right in the eyes.

"Well I h-" Kate began...

**I know I am mean leaving it on a cliff hanger, but I will try to update ASAP! Please review and thanks for putting alerts on my story. It makes my day, I write this for you guys **

**Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I left it on such a cliff hanger, I couldn't update for a while because I've been super busy with school and homework. Wasn't Castle great? I love seeing a jealous Beckett Enjoy and review and I promise I won't leave this chapter on a cliff hanger! (Well not a big one anyway)**

**Emma**

"Well I h-" Kate began... But she couldn't finish, just like the other times because this time it was her cell phone that was ringing. "Sorry, I have to take this Castle." Kate said getting up and walking towards the break room. It was Lanie calling her, "Lanie, what's up?"

"Kate, I need you to come to my place ten minutes. I don't care what you are doing, this is important." Lanie practically shouted down the phone to Kate.

Kate looked out of the break room and watched as Castle was furiously typing on his laptop. "Uhhh, Lanie, I am a little busy at the moment. Can it not wait for a couple of hours?"

"No, Katherine Beckett you get your butt to my place right now or imma smack you girl!"

"Fine, this had better be important Lanie." Kate replied letting out a sigh.

"It is bye." Lanie said as she disconnected the call.

Kate rubbed her temples; she just couldn't catch a break to tell Castle. If only Lanie's call had come five or so minutes later she could've told him. Now she had to break the news to Castle that she had to go. Kate walked out of the break room. "Kate!" Castle said smiling.

"Listen that was Lanie on the phone. She wants me to go to her place right now, apparently it is very important. Sorry Castle." Was all Kate could really come up with.

"That's fine, go! Lanie will be getting impatient. I'll walk out with you." Castle said getting up, he packed up his laptop while Kate packed up her desk.

Castle then helped Kate get into her coat, which Kate found very cute. Their fingers briefly touched, sending warm sensations all around Kate's body. They locked eyes, all Kate could see in his eyes were compassion, for the woman he loved, which was her. "Well, we had better get going." Kate said breaking Castle's gaze as she picked up her bag and walked towards the lift.

"Yes, we certainly don't want a grumpy Lanie now, do we?" Castle replied scuttling after Kate.

The two walked into the lift, Kate was secretly hoping it would just be her and Castle in there. Luckily for Kate her little wish came true. "So Castle... Are you going to tell me about your writing? I don't think I have ever seen you looking so concentrated before." Kate said teasing Castle a little.

"Well, I don't know whether to be hurt or happy." Started Castle, "But as I said before Beckett, I am not going to give away any of my book before it is published. However you still get the first copy, even though you are being such a pain about it."

"Me! Being a pain? Please Castle; I have to work with you every day." Kate replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Aw come on now Beckett." Castle whined at her.

They had reached the car park now; Kate pulled the keys out of her pocket. "Bye Castle, see you tomorrow." Kate said smiling.

"Bye Beckett, text me after you have been with Lanie. I want to know what all of this is about." Castle replied.

"You are too nosey for your own good!" Kate said poking Castle playfully in the chest.

"Ouch!" Castle cried playing along, "So will you tell me?"  
>"I might Castle, but it depends... How about we make a deal? If I tell you what happens with Lanie, you tell me about what you have been writing on the story today." Kate finished, she knew he wouldn't agree.<p>

"Ohh, come on. You are no fun." Castle said sulking.

"I really have to go now, bye Castle." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Until tomorrow Detective." Castle replied smiling as he walked towards his car.

Kate couldn't help but smile as she pulled out of the car park, Castle, her Castle, her Rick. One day she would be able to proudly introduce Castle to all of her friends. Just the thought of it made Kate feel all warm and gooey on the inside.

Five minutes later Kate was on Lanie's doorstep, she knocked on the door. Lanie appeared on the other side, who actually looked like she was glowing and she had a grin from ear to ear. "Kate! I was beginning to wonder where you had got to. What were you doing?" Lanie said ushering Kate inside taking a seat on the couch.

Kate took a deep breath. "I was..." Kate trailed off.

"Katherine Beckett, is there something you would like to tell me? Come on girl!" Lanie cried.

"Don't say a word Lanie, or else you are dead." Kate said as Lanie nodded. "I was actually going to tell Rick that I... That I heard him say I love you to me when I was shot and that I love him back." She finished.

Lanie looked like she could fall off the couch, and her eyes could pop out of her skull completely. "What!" Was all she could manage.

"Yeah, nobody knows about Rick saying I love you to me, I pretended I never heard." Kate replied.

"Why?"

"I just... I didn't know how to deal with it. Because there was Josh on the scene back then and I just didn't want to dive into a relationship with Rick. I was still sorting my head out. But it has changed now, I feel like I am ready."

"Wow! I am so happy for you!" Lanie said smiling, "You have to tell him soon, we have all been waiting for you two to get together and make little Castle babies. We even came up with a couple name for you two."

"Really?"  
>"Yes, really. We came up with Caskett, your last names put together." Lanie finished, smiling.<p>

"Wow, that's really cute. I love it!" Kate replied, grinning.

"So when will you tell him?"  
>"I keep trying but we keep getting interrupted every single time. It is like the world is against us getting together or something. I have to tell him soon though..." Kate trailed off suddenly going very red in the face.<p>

"Spill, what is it?" Lanie practically shrieked.

"The other day when we were in the lift together I had to fight the urge of pushing him up against the wall and make out with him." Kate finished looking down.

"OH MY GOD!" Lanie looked even more shocked.

"Anyway, what was so important you had to call me away from confessing my love to Rick?"

"Well..." Lanie said holding out her left hand, which had a big diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Wow, that's beautiful! Did Javi propose to you?" Kate asked, looking at the ring.

"Yeah, just before at lunch! I am so happy!"

"Wow, congratulations Lanie! I am SO happy for you two! You are perfect for each other!" Kate said hugging her friend.

"Yeah, it's amazing! Hopefully it will be you and writer boy soon!"

"I won't even bother denying this." Kate said smiling.

"Wow, anyway I had better get ready, Javi is picking me up for dinner."  
>"Yeah, go get ready! I am so happy for you two, congratulations again!" Kate said.<p>

"Thanks, and celebration drinks are tomorrow at five at the Old Haunt."

"Okay, byeeeee!" Kate said as she walked out of the apartment.

Kate quickly typed a quick message to Castle: _OMG! Javi proposed to Lanie!_

No more than a minute later Castle replied: **WOW! That is awesome, they are made for each other **

Kate thought of a quick reply: _Yup, they sure are. I am so happy for them. I had better go. See you tomorrow _

Castle replied very quickly again, he was a very fast texter: **Me too, night Kate. Sweet dreams.**

Kate's heart nearly burst when she read the text, he was adorable. She had to be careful not to text back saying I love you. Instead she wrote: _Night Rick _

Kate really was crazy in love with him.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I certainly like writing it. Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like the last chapter, I wasn't too sure about it. Thanks SO much for reviewing and putting alerts on my story. It makes my day when I see that, so thanks I do this for all of you. Enjoy!**

**Emma**

As Kate let herself back into her apartment, the events of the day replaying in her mind. She hadn't had a proper chance yet to think about what Castle wrote today at the precinct with her. _Did he want me to read it and find out? Or maybe he was stuck in the moment writing... _Kate's mind kept jumping to various conclusions; it was days like this when she missed her Mum the most. Kate could talk to her Mum about anything, but now Kate didn't have anyone to tell about this. "What should I do, Mum?" Kate said out loud to her empty apartment.

Being in love was hard; the easiest part was working out how she felt about Rick, that she was in love with him. The hard part however, was trying to tell Rick. It was panning out to literally impossible; it felt like the odds really were against them. _What if something really does happen to either of us? He would never get to know. Or what if Rick meets another girl?_ Kate kept thinking over and over. If Rick, her Rick met another girl she would be heartbroken. Her and Rick were made for each other, they really were soul mates and star cross'd lovers. Kate tried to hide her emotions from other people, especially when it came to Rick Castle's girlfriends. She tried so hard to keep back the tears from that day when Rick and Gina briefly got back together and walked off together. That was when Kate realised she was falling for Rick. She had fallen for him hard.

After a nice relaxing bubble bath Kate clambered into bed, it was going to be a late night tomorrow night with drinks for Lanie and Javi. Kate really was happy for them, but her mind kept thinking that could, in fact will be her and Rick in a few years. Kate slowly drifted off to sleep, however it certainly was not peaceful. Kate awoke five times after having nightmares; it was the same nightmare every time. Rick dying, but nothing could've prepared Kate for what happened in her next nightmare:

The scream hung in the air, everything briefly went silent, and the drop of a pin could've been heard. One single gunshot had been fired. Kate turned to see it was Castle, lying on the ground. Blood pouring from his chest, Kate ran over to him. Trying her very best to revive him and stop the bleeding, "Rick, no! Please stay with me, stay with me. Help is on the way, come on Rick." Kate cried, she now was kneeling over the top of his chest.

"Is the Kate Beckett, worried about me?" Castle said, wincing as he tried to smile.

"Rick, you're shot." Kate was now crying, the tears streaming down her face. "I heard you Rick, I heard you. I love you so much, I love you."

"Kate... I love you too." Castle said, reaching up to touch Kate's face.

"I love you; please hang on Ricky, the ambulance is nearly here. Just remember I will always love you, no matter what."

"How much blood have I lost?" Castle questioned, before looking at the pool around him. "Tell me a story Kate..."

Kate grabbed Castle's hands and held them tight. "There once was a Detective, she didn't really know how to have fun or have a few laughs on the job. But all of that changed when she met a writer, this writer was going to shadow her and write a series on her. The Detective was grumpy at first, until she realised how much fun the writer was. And how she was crazy in love with him. The Detective would dream of marrying the writer one day. She wished she told him she loved him earlier." Kate finished.

Castle looked pale and out of it. "I love you Kate... Love that story..." He trailed off, his hand going to his chest.

Kate bent down and kissed him on the lips. "Until tomorrow Rick." She finished, feeling the life go out of her Rick's body.

Kate broke down into a sobbing fit. The love of her life was gone... 

...

Kate woke up, the tears streaming down her face, her hair a tangled mess. She was shaking all over, "It was just a dream." Kate said out loud, trying to convince herself it wasn't true. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the images from her mind, _what if Rick really was lying dead somewhere? _Kate couldn't bear the thought. Just to make sure Kate grabbed her cell phone and dialled Castle's number. He picked up on the third ring. "Kate?"

"You're alive!" Kate said a smile beginning on her face.

"Yeah... Of course I am, why?"  
>"Just a bad dream Castle, sorry to have woken you. See you tomorrow." With that Kate ended the call and snuggled back into her bed.<p>

She didn't feel like sleeping now so she just read. Twenty minutes later Kate was interrupted by someone knocking on her door. Her mind jumped to various conclusions as she got out of bed and grabbed her gun. _Was everything okay with her Dad? Castle?_ She took a deep breath and unlocked the door, her gun at the ready by her side. On her door step was Castle. "Castle!" Kate said surprised, she wished she had checked her hair in a mirror, because she was sure it would've been a tangled nest.

"Kate, you didn't answer your phone. So I had to check that you were okay." Castle said, walking in.

"Sorry, I turned it off." Kate said sheepishly.

"That's fine, are you okay though Kate? You look pretty pale." Castle said.

"Fine, thanks. Just had a bad dream."

"How about this, you sit on the couch. I will make a cup of tea and you can tell me what the dream was about." Castle said pulling a blanket that was folded on the arm chair over Kate.

Kate just nodded, as she snuggled in under the warm, comforting blanket. Usually she would've resisted all of what Castle was doing, but she had zero energy and just wanted someone to be with her. Castle came bustling in, carrying two steaming mugs of tea. "Her you go." Castle said, handing Kate a cup and sat down next to her.

Kate took a sip of the tea, just how she liked it. "So are you going to tell me about this dream?"

"Well..." Kate started, "Ever since the shooting I started having nightmares, and every time I have them you die... They just seem so real Rick." Kate finished as she burst into tears. This dream had really shaken her up.

"Oh Kate, come here." Castle gestured towards his shoulder, "Lots of practice from Mother and Alexis."

Kate usually wouldn't accept this, but she needed Rick right now. So she slid across the couch to Rick's outstretched arms and snuggled right into him. Just having his big strong arms around her was comforting and made Kate feel safe. "It's okay, I am here. I won't leave Kate." Castle said rubbing Kate's back. "Shhh... I've got you Kate."

"Yeah, but the dreams... They seem so real." Kate stammered.

"Well, I am certainly alive Kate. See?" Castle said, grabbing Kate's hand and put it on his heart.

Kate could feel the steady heart beat under her hand; this seemed to settle her a little. "See, I am alive."

"Yeah... You are Rick." Kate burrowed into Castle even further.

Castle just scooped her up and put set Kate on his lap. "Castle! Wha-" Kate stopped midway because she realised what he had done.

"Now you can cuddle right into me. Have a good cry, Kate. It will do you good." Castle said wrapping his arms protectively right around her.

Kate pressed her face into Castle's warm chest, he smelt really nice. Right then and there she felt safe, sitting on her couch, on Castle's lap cuddling him. "Rick... I have to tell you something." Kate started. "I heard you..."

**I know I am so mean! Leaving it like this, however if I get lots of reviews I may just update before the end of the day ;) I hope you guys liked this! And who is ready for Castle! It looks so good, I can't wait.**

**Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought I had better update ASAP, because I really did leave it on a big cliff hanger and I feel mean leaving you guys hanging! Here it is the chapter you guys have been waiting for! Enjoy and review **

**Emma**

"Rick... I have to tell you something." Kate started, "I heard you..."

"What do you mean?" Castle asked, pulling the blanket over them a little more.

"I heard you... When I, when I got shot. I'm sorry..." Kate finally had plucked up the courage to tell him, and nothing was going to interrupt them now.

A grin was spreading over Castle's face. "I know... I realised that when you kept saying you had something to say but we kept getting interrupted. Why are you sorry?" Castle asked, as he wiped the tears that were silently falling down Kate's cheeks.

"Well, I thought you would be grumpy, get mad; because all of this time I had been lying to you... I thought this might hurt you..." Kate trailed off.

"Well, I'm not mad at you am I? I knew you would eventually say. I can never get mad with you, Kate. I love you too much." Castle finished wrapping his arms round her tightly and kissing her forehead.

"That's good then, because I wanted to wait for you, solve my Mum's murder so I could have a proper relationship with you. Because I... I am in love with you Rick. I am in love with you. I love you." Kate said smiling.

Castle's face lit up like a little kid who just got that new puppy or scooter. "Wow, Kate, that's great! God I love you." Castle said, literally grinning from ear to ear. "This is just amazing!" Castle was beginning to babble.

"Just shut up and kiss me Rick." Kate said, twisting on Castle's lap so she could properly face him.

"As you wish Ms Beckett." Castle said as he leaned towards Kate, they locked lips. This kiss wasn't like the night where they had pretend kissed, that was full of hunger and desperateness. This kiss was slow, tender, deep, and full of love and passion.

Kate could feel all the butterflies just flying around in her stomach, it felt like fireworks were surrounding them; just like the movies. Kate had been waiting for this moment ever since she had met Rick. His hands reached the back of Kate's neck, playing with a few strands of hair. When they broke for air Kate let out a moan of pleasure. "Wow that was..." Castle started.

"Amazing!" Kate finished, and just like Castle grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you Rick..." Kate said, her hand trailing down his chest, feeling his abs quiver at her touch.

"Aww Katie, I love you too, I love you so much." Castle replied, still grinning. "You have made me the happiest man alive!"

"Well... You have made me pretty happy to Castle." Kate said blushing.

"When did you know? That you were in love with me?" Castle asked.

"When..." Kate drew out a breath, "I had realised I had feelings for you when you and Gina walked off together to go to the Hamptons. I was going to say that I would come. That's when I knew I was falling for you, I was falling for you hard Rick. Just to see her walk off with you broke my heart. I then realised I was crazy in love with you. That day when we nearly froze to death I was going to say that I loved you."

"Wow, Kate. If I hadn't have gone to the Hamptons with Gina we already may have been together. I would've given anything to wind back the clock and not go with Gina, but with you. I knew I certainly was in love with you then. I took Gina to the Hamptons after you said you didn't want to come because I was jealous of you and Demming."  
>"Oh, Rick, I broke up with him to go to the Hamptons with you." Kate said.<p>

"Kate, Katie, I'm so sorry baby." Castle said kissing her.

"It's okay, and look we are together now! That's all that matters."

"It sure is, come here!" Castle said grabbing Kate as they rolled around on the couch kissing each other, it was like neither of them wanted to stop.

Castle's hand slid up Kate's top, making Kate shiver at his touch. It felt so good; she began to unbutton the top Castle was wearing. Running her hands up and down his abs. Kate broke the kiss apart. "I think we should take this to the bedroom." Kate said getting up, "You coming Castle?"

"Oh yes!" Castle said as he ran over to Kate, scooped her up into his arms, just how the groom would do to his bride. Castle carried Kate all the way to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.

...

"Wow, Rick. That was the best thing that has ever happened to me." Kate moaned.

"Yeah, that was the best." Castle said, cuddling Kate. "I think that was the best night in my life!"

"Agreed! Isn't it lucky that today is my day off?" Kate said teasing Castle.

"Why Detective, what are you hinting at?"

"Ohh, Mr Castle, you know what I mean. After breakfast if you've been a good boy you might just get to come in here again."

"Oh yes!"

"Thought that you would be interested." Kate said smiling, "This moment is perfect, I don't want it to end."  
>"Me neither, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Castle asked, stealing a kiss from Kate.<p>

"You might've, just once or twice... I love you too."

"I want to wake up to this every morning Kate. This is perfect, and you never know I might convince you to become a Mrs Castle."

"Rick... Is this you proposing?" Kate asked sitting up.

"It could be, what would you answer be though?" Castle asked, looking nervous.

"You know my answer would always be a yes, Rick. I love you too much."

"Wow! Oh my... Did you just agree to marry me?"  
>"Yup, I'm pretty sure I just did." Kate said grinning; the look on Castle's face was just priceless, "But I do want a ring mister."<p>

"Yay! We are engaged to be engaged! You have just made me the happiest man alive! God I love you Kate!" Castle said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, and I think only we can be engaged to be engaged! I mean look how long it took us to get to here!" Kate said laughing.

"Yes, but all that time we spent waiting has been good. Look at us now!" Castle said leaning in to kiss Kate.

"One more thing Rick... I think we need to change something on Facebook. Huh?"

"You want to? Wow Kate!"

"Of course I want too, I love you Rick. Then we can let the others stew over this. It will be perfect." Kate said grabbing her phone off the bedside cabinet to log on to her Facebook.

One relationship request, from Rick Castle. "Wow that was quick Rick." Kate exclaimed as she accepted the request. Before she logged off she quickly typed "_Rick Castle, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much. XXXX" _Then she logged off her Facebook.

"So I was thinking time for breakfast?" Castle asked as he got out of bed.

"How about we go out? I umm don't have much in the cupboards at the moment." Kate said sheepishly.

"Well in that case then, my shout then we stop by the supermarket?"

"Sure Rick. I'm going to have a shower; I may need some help in there Rick." Kate asked, teasing Rick.

"Serious?"

"Yup, come on Rick!" Kate said as she got up, there was a pain between her upper thighs, making it difficult to walk. But the pain was also pleasurable from last night.

Kate grabbed Rick's hand and led him to the bathroom, she turned on the spray. Waiting for it to warm up, her and Rick were already naked so when it was ready they leapt in. First Rick shampooed Kate's hair and massaged it in for her. It felt so good, Kat relaxed into Rick's body. Then it was Kate's turn to shampoo Rick, they then rinsed off the shampoo from their hair. Stealing kisses in between. "Mmmm, you smell like cherries Kate." Rick grinned as he lifted Kate out of the shower and grabbed the towels.

"Well, you smell like cherries to Rick." Kate said grinning as she dried herself.

Rick went back into the bedroom to get dressed while Kate did her hair and makeup in the bathroom. When Kate finished she walked back into the bedroom she saw Rick, with is phone in his hand. "Uh, Kate. I just had ten missed calls from Lanie and lots of texts from her and the boys." He said, showing Kate his phone.

"So it looks like they have been on Facebook today. Just ignore them that will be fun!"

"Good plan, my beautiful and cunning girlfriend." Rick said grabbing Kate for a kiss.

When they broke apart Kate said, "You are gonna have to let me get dressed Rickkkkk. Otherwise we will never get out of here!"

"Oh, fine. But can I watch you?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Sure Rick." Kate said smiling. It was weird to think this time yesterday she was still trying to bring up that she loves Rick and now here she was going out for breakfast after an amazing night. Kate was the happiest girl in the world. She was sure she had a glow too, for the first time in a while Kate was genuinely happy.

**Hope this was all you imagined! I loved writing this chapter, sorry if you find mistakes I wrote this quickly so I could update and put you guys out of your wait! Haha, I will write a few more chapters to this and eventually a sequel I think. Hopefully I will get to update soon.**

**Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, please don't hate me for this chapter I'm about to write. I'm warning you now! It will end out okay in the end. I promise, thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy and keep those reviews coming. This chapter is based on the events after Lanie and Javi's drinks at the Old Haunt.**

**Emma**

Kate's head was throbbing; she could barely open her eyes, worried her head might split if she looked at the light. _Thank god it's my day off today. _Kate thought to herself, trying to figure out the events of last night. It all came in chunks and blurs, the last thing Kate could remember was Rick riding home with her in a taxi. After that Kate didn't know what happened, she didn't even know who got her into bed. _Why did I have those last few drinks?_ Kate asked herself, now regretting her descion to drink. A wave of nausea hit her, causing Kate to sit upright and bolt to the bathroom and be sick.

After Kate rinsed out her mouth she took two panadol for head. Kate then staggered back to bed. It had been a great night, drinking, dancing and celebrating Lanie and Javi's engagement. The word engagement hit Kate. "Shit, Rick!" Kate said aloud.

On her lunch date with Rick at his apartment, Kate had a few words to Rick; she could remember that part loud and clear...

"_Kate, are you okay? You look a million miles away." Rick asked, looking concerned. _

"_Sorry, I was just thinking."_

"_Is there something you're not telling me?" Rick questioned._

"_I think, I think this is all happening too fast Rick. Confessing our love, sleeping together, talking about the future and getting engaged; I can't do it Rick." Kate finished refusing to meet Rick's gaze._

"_Are you breaking up with me Kate?" Rick asked, beginning to look flustered and genuinely concerned. _

"_No, god no Rick; you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and the other night was great. In fact one of the best nights of my entire life! I just don't want to jump into this relationship too quickly; we got carried away the other night. I don't want to wreck what we have, wreck the chemistry Rick. Because if I did, I would never forgive myself, I've never felt this way before about anyone. I think jumping in bed together was too soon now, I want to savour every bit of this, enjoy it cherish it."_

"_And the engagement?"_

"_Not now, that was too soon. I was caught up in the moment, you were too. I will probably say yes one day in the future, just not for a while. We need to take it slowly." Kate looked to see Rick's reaction, his face was blank._

"_You're right, we don't want to rush things and lose what we have." He replied._

"_Rick, are you sure? You are being too nice about this. You're meant to shout things you don't mean and get grumpy because I basically told you that I don't want to be engaged anymore, not have sex with you for a while and say that we are taking this way too fast."_

"_I can't get angry Kate. It's the truth, and I love and care about you. I don't ever want to lose you."_

"_Good, I don't want to lose you either." Kate replied, taking Rick's hand..._

Kate hoped that what Rick said was true and that he was fine and she hadn't hurt him. A few more events from last night flashed through her mind, everyone jokingly saying that her and Rick would be next to be engaged, Rick apologising throughout the night, saying he felt bad for rushing the relationship and Lanie saying something along the lines of "So, will we be seeing any little Castle babies running around any time soon?" That was near the end of the night, they were all drunk, or near it anyway.

Kate eventually drifted off back to sleep, however she was rudely awoken by the pounding on her door. Kate dragged herself out of bed and threw a hoodie on over her tank top. It was Rick standing of the other side of the door, he nearly fell through the door frame. "Kate, you haven't answered your phone." Was his greeting.

"Hello to you too Rick. My phone is off, I've been asleep."

"So you didn't think to flick me a quick text saying you were okay? I was worried Kate."

"Sorry, I will try to remember for next time." Kate said sarcastically.

"Good and what is even happening with us Kate? One minute we are close and the next you don't reply to me or you act all weird around me."

"I told you yesterday Rick. We are still a couple, jeez, I want to take it slowly. What did you not get by that? I thought I made it pretty simple." Kate shot back.

"I know that Kate! But since we are a couple now I think you should have the decency to call me back, or not snob me."

"Castle, I'm hung over. You shouting isn't helping me right now."

"So back to calling me Castle now Beckett?" Rick jeered.

"God, don't act like a child. Just go."

"Fine I will. Should I even bother to call you or expect one from you?"

"Castle, go now!" Kate shouted, a tear rolling down her check as Rick slammed the door. Causing Kate's head to almost split because the pain was so horrible.

So this was their first fight and they had barely been together. _Great._ Kate thought to herself as she walked back to her bedroom feeling exhausted and emotionally drained. She would call him soon, just give him time to cool down first. Kate lost her footing and found herself hurdling towards the ground, her right ankle taking the impact of the fall as she landed awkwardly on it. "Shit!" Kate said as tears sprang from her eyes.

Kate went to get up, using the wall for support but Kate couldn't stand there was a throbbing pain coming from her right ankle. Kate eased herself back onto the ground again and rolled up her pants to see the damage on her ankle. It was already swelling and turning a dark colour. _Oh marvellous, I had better get this checked out. _Kate thought to herself grimacing as she pulled herself up and limped to her bedroom to retrieve her cell phone. Once Kate set herself down on the bed she elevated her foot and thought of who to call. She didn't want to call Rick, she just couldn't. She called Lanie instead.

Lanie said she was on her way, Kate knew she should put some ice on her ankle but she didn't have the strength to walk all the way to her kitchen. Lanie arrived pretty quickly and found Kate in the bedroom. As soon as Kate saw Lanie she burst into tears. "Oh Lanie!" She sobbed.

"Aw, Kate what's up girl?" Lanie said sitting down on the bed next to Kate and began to check out Kate's swelling ankle.

"I tripped and rolled my ankle."

"I can see that, why didn't you call writer boy?"  
>"We just, we just had a fight..." Kate said suddenly letting the tears flood down her cheeks.<p>

"Oh Kate, I'm sorry." Lanie said, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"I didn't think it would be this hard Lanie."

"I know Kate, I know. You two will work it out. Now we have to get you to the emergency room though, your ankle is still swelling. I'll grab you some ice to put on it in the car.

"Thanks, it's in the freezer."

After Lanie returned with the ice, she helped Kate stand up, she slipped an arm around Kate's waist and helped her limp to the lift and then the car.

Ten minutes later they had reached the hospital and Kate was sitting anxiously in the waiting room. She hoped it was just a sprain, not a break she didn't want to miss much work with this. It also didn't help that Kate hated hospitals, ever since she was shot she avoided the hospital. It scared Kate, the thought of all that happening to her again.

After an x-ray and the doctor checking out Kate's ankle the diagnosis was a bad sprain. Kate had to use crutches and be off her feet for one and a half weeks and not return to work for two weeks. Kate was pissed off as she waited to get her ankle strapped. "It could've been worse." Lanie announced, "You were close to a break."

"Yeah, I know. It's just the pain, that's all." Kate replied.

Just at that moment Rick came rushing into the room looking worried. "Kate!"

"Lanie, you called him?"

"I had to girl, anyway I'll leave you two to it. Get better soon Kate." Lanie said hugging her friend.

"Thanks for bringing me here."

Lanie just smiled as she left. "Oh Kate, I'm so sorry." Rick said rubbing Kate's hand.

"It's just a sprain Rick, it will heal."

"I... Sorry about before Kate. I didn't mean what I said, it just came out."

"I'm sorry too, I was going to call you. I just wanted to give you time to cool off." Kate said.

"I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something had happened to you Kate." Rick said beginning to tear up.

"Hey, I'm here Rick. Alive and breathing and it wouldn't be your fault. You know that."

"Yes, but I love you. I love you way too much Kate."

"I love you so much Rick." Kate said beginning to cry again.

"Come here." Rick said pulling Kate into a hug, "It's okay, I've got you now. I won't go, I promise."

Kate just cuddled into Rick's shoulder, she felt safe in his embrace.

Rick drove Kate back to her apartment. They reached the lift, it had an out of order sign. "It's like the world is against me today!" Kate cried. "I can't walk five flights of stairs like this."

"Just stay with me tonight Kate, no funny stuff. I promise." Rick asked looking hopeful.

"Well, I can't really disagree can I?"

"Yay! It's a yes." Rick said grinning.

"But you're forgetting one thing Rick. I need my stuff."

"Wait in the car I'll collect your things. Can I have your keys?"

"Fine." Kate agreed, reaching in her pocket for the keys. "I had better get used to you looking through my stuff when we end up eventually living together."

"God I love you Kate." Rick replied, reaching in for a quick kiss as he settled Kate back in his car.

"Try not to be too long Rick. I assume you will find everything I need." Kate teased.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. I promise not to peek too much at your panties and bra draw."

"Good." Kate replied playfully grinning back. "I miss you already!"

"I'll miss you more Katie." Rick replied as he walked back into the building. Leaving Kate to sit grinning away in the car.

**I hope you guys all liked this, see it turned out okay! I thought it can't be a good Caskett fiction without a little fight in there, I put it in sooner rather than later. Please review I'll update by the weekend. Promise! **

**Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school had 2 assignments and an achievement standard. But I promise you this chapter will be worth it! Thanks for the reviews, when I read them I feel a big grin grow across my face. So thanks for that! Enjoy and as always review  
>Emma<strong>

Kate sat waiting in Rick's car, drumming her fingers on her thigh. Her phone started to ring, the caller ID was Rick (yes she had changed it from Castle to Rick). "Rick? Why are you ringing me?"

"Sorry but... I..."

"Castle, spit it out!"

"Well I can't find something..."

"And what would that be Rick?" Kate said teasing him she knew perfectly well what he meant.

"You know what I mean!" Rick replied.  
>"Yeah I do... But I want to hear you say. Surely you're not embarrassed, I'm sure you'll see a few of them since we are together now."<p>

"Aw Kate!"

"I can see this is extremely painful for you so I will put you out of your misery. My bras and panties are in the third draw down." Kate said giving a little chuckle.

"But I have looked there. All I found were singlets and old tee-shirts."

"Did you look underneath them?"

"No..." Was Rick's reply.

"Well I suggest you do that." Kate said smiling, "Before you go try not to get too excited. Byeeeee!" Kate quickly hung up before Rick could reply.

...

When Kate and Rick finally arrived at the loft it was five in the afternoon. Rick helped Kate out of the car and proceed to carry her things for her. "Thank you, Rick."

"Always, Kate." Rick replied smiling as he unlocked his front door. "Mother is out doing god knows what and Alexis is with Paige. Make yourself at home."

Even though Kate had been to Rick's a few times before it was still amazing steeping inside his house. It's so big and flash, everything looked perfectly in place. _Would I fit in with this?_ Kate asked herself. "So what would you like for dinner?" Rick's voice jolted Kate from her thoughts.

"Uh, whatever is on offer? I don't want to get in the way here."

"Kate, you could never get in the way here. I love you and want to make you part of this family." Rick said, then began to look flustered as he realised what he had just said.

"I didn't mean-" Rick began.

"I understand, just take it slowly okay? When my ankle is better how about a date?" Kate asked.

"That would be perfect, but why not a date right now?"

"Rick! I can't go out like this." Kate said indicating to her ankle and then her old clothes she had on.

"I mean here, cuddle up and watch a movie before I make dinner. So how about it?"

"I'd love that, Rick." Kate said returning Rick's warm smile.

"Oh goody! Now what movie do you want to watch?" Rick asked, indicating at a cabinet stacked full of movies underneath the jumbo sized plasma TV screen.

"Wow, there certainly is a lot. I may take some time choosing!"  
>"Well, in that case while you chose the movie I'll get some popcorn and coffee." Rick said as he left the room. Leaving Kate in front of the enormous cabinet.<p>

She started to read the spines of the DVD cases, Star Wars, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Tomb Raiders... Kate carefully pulled out Tomb Raiders from the collection. Why not watch that? As Kate settled back down on the very comforting couch Rick came back bustling into the room carrying a bowl of popcorn and two hot coffees on a tray. He also had a blanket draped over his shoulder. "What did you pick?" He asked as he placed the tray down on the coffee table.

Kate held the DVD out to him. "Tomb Raiders. Excellent choice." Rick said as he went to set it up.

After the DVD was set up and playing Rick sat down on the couch next to Kate and grabbed the blanket and threw it over them. Kate scuttled over to Rick's outstretched arms and snuggled into him. Smelling his nice scent, she felt cosy and safe right now in his arms, all of this felt natural and perfect. Kate hardly ever felt like this. Kate let out a huge yawn. "Are you tired?" Rick asked stroking her hair.

"Must be the pain killers they gave me."

"Mmmm." Was Rick's reply as he pulled Kate closer to him, rubbing her shoulders. "I have an excellent shoulder to sleep on if you do get too tired."

"Thanks, I might just take you up on that offer." Kate said as she burrowed further into him and settled into watching the movie.

Kate felt like she was flying, soaring through the sky... Everything was perfect, she felt something warm move next to her, which startled her. "Wha-"

"You fell asleep; I didn't want to wake you. You look so cute when you sleep."

"Oh, how long was I asleep?" Kate asked stretching.

"Just after seven." Rick said glancing at his watch.

"Why didn't you wake me? Did I make sit here that whole time?" Kate asked.

"I dozed off a little too, and I couldn't bear to tear myself away from you. It seemed to perfect."

Kate smiled. "So I was thinking of making spaghetti bolognaise for dinner?" Rick asked.

"That would be perfect. I'll help."

"No, you stay here. Rest your ankle." Rick said kissing the top of Kate's head as he got up from the couch.

"Before you go," Kate started pulling out her cell phone, "I want a picture."

"I don't get it."

"Of us, for your caller ID when you call me." Kate said laughing.

"Of course!" Rick said sitting back down snuggling into Kate, planting a kiss on her check as she took the photo.

"Perfect." Kate said smiling as she looked at the photo.

Rick gave Kate a quick peck on the lips before he went to make dinner. Kate saw Rick's phone was sitting on the coffee table. She had to look at it, she couldn't help it. As she dragged the slider across the screen she nearly died when she saw the screen saver, it was a photo of her and Rick at the precinct, sitting across from each other gazing into each other's eyes. Either she was telling him off or they were deep in talk. The angle from the shot was from Ryan and Esposito's desks. If it wasn't such a great picture she would've killed them. She smiled as she put the phone back, she would have to bring it up later in the evening.

Just then Martha burst through the front door, "Kate, darling! What a surprise." The elder woman cried as she took off her coat.

"Hey Martha." Kate replied smiling.

"What brings you here? Where's Richard?" Martha questioned.

"Rick is making dinner and I sprained my ankle, and the lifts aren't working in my apartment so Rick said I could stay with him." Kate finished.

"You poor thing," Martha said sitting down next to Kate. "So it's true you and Richard..."

"Yeah, it's true." Kate replied, she couldn't keep the grin from her face.

"I suspected, I have never in my life seen my son so happy!"

"Wow, I'm pretty happy too I have to admit."

"So it's serious, not a quick whirl wind romance or something." Martha questioned.

"It's definitely serious."

"That's good then, because when you were shot Richard was like a ghost her was here in person but not really with us. Don't put him through that again. Because if Rick lost you, we would lose him too." Martha finished, looking serious.

**Hope you liked this! Review and I may update quicker!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Thanks SO much for reviewing and putting alerts on my story, it makes my day when I see that (I also can't help but grin from ear to ear when I read all your lovely reviews). Remember I write this just for you all to enjoy! Hope you like this chapter. Please do review, they are so addictive. Also wasn't the Paley Fest just amazing! I loved it **

**Emma**

Martha's words churned over and over in Kate's mind: _If Richard lost you we would lose him too… Like a ghost… Are you sure? Never seen him this happy before. _Kate felt a horrible sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she felt like she was suffocating in the Castle's big lounge even though it was just her sitting there. What if… What if that did happen? Kate didn't even notice the single tear rolling down her check, or that Rick had walked back into the room to check up on her. "Kate?"

"Rick," Kate replied, a little startled.

"What's wrong, hun?" Rick asked wiping the tear away from Kate's check with his thumb.

"It's nothing Rick." Even Kate knew she was lying, she was a Detective, she was meant to be good at this.

"Kate, I know you're lying."

"Fine, it was something your Mother had just said to me. That's all."

"What did she say? I have told her not to medal with my relationships." Rick asked, rubbing Kate's tense shoulders. She relaxed immediately from his touch.

"It was nothing bad Rick, probably good. She said that if you lost me, they'd lose you as well. She asked if I was serious about you and I was sure I wanted to settle down with you eventually." Kate finished, looking into Rick's eyes. Searching for any sign to show what he was thinking or felt, she saw nothing. Just the glassiness of his eyes, his features almost set in stone. Who was this man?

"I see," Rick started, looking straight ahead. Purposely avoiding Kate's gaze. "It's true, Kate…"

"I assumed that, I highly doubted that your Mother would have made something like that up."

"Well, it is my Mother. I wouldn't entirely doubt it…" Rick trailed off, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He was beginning to look more like himself again. "When you were shot Kate…. I just, I was here in presence, but I didn't feel like I was. I wanted to be with you Kate. When you shut me out at the hospital I was devastated. All I did was throw myself into overdrive on your case until Gates kicked me out. Then all I did was sit around home and stare into space. Paula would have to drag me to my book signings. I would plaster on a fake smile and happy attitude for my fans, but inside Kate, I felt like I was drowning. I lost perspective on life, I almost gave up on everything…. Until you turned up at one of the signings. I didn't know how to react. I don't think I could ever go through that or even make it again."

"Oh, Rick. I'm sorry." Was all Kate could manage, then she pulled Rick into a big hug. "I will never leave you. But you have to understand what I was going through at the time, I had just discovered Montgomery was the third cop, a big thing for my Mum's case, then him being shot, his funeral, me being shot, then having to deal with all that aftermath. Especially because Josh was still on the scene back then. I couldn't wait for you to visit me in the hospital, but when you came, hoping I'd heard I couldn't do it. I could not be around you and lie through my mouth, I loved you. But I just couldn't it was too complicated, I did that to save us Rick." Kate finished, her eyes all watery. She noticed that Rick's eyes were watery too.

"Kate, I love you." He said before plastering a great big kiss on Kate's lips.

"I love you too." Kate replied, resting her head on Rick's shoulder. "I promise not to do that to you again or shut you out."  
>"Good to hear, anyway dinner will be getting cold. Let's eat." Rick said standing up and helping Kate up off the couch, handing her the crutches.<p>

"Thank you." Kate said.

"Always, Kate."

Just as Rick had started to dish up the dinner for him and Kate. Martha had disappeared somewhere, Alexis and Paige burst through the door. "Hey Dad, did you get my text?" The redhead asked.

"No, I haven't checked my phone, why?" Rick called back.

"Well, just saying that Paige is with me." Alexis replied as she and Paige walked into the kitchen.

Kate froze as she saw Alexis, she was at the kitchen counter and Rick was behind her hugging her.

"Detective Beckett." Alexis said, surprised.

"Alexis, hi." Kate replied, still frozen, with Rick hugging her from behind.

"Hey pumpkin, Kate is staying with us for a few days she sprained her ankle and the lift isn't working in her apartment." Was all Rick could come up with.

"Please tell me we don't have to listen to old people have sex. Otherwise we would've stayed at mine." Paige said to Alexis.

"Believe me it will be ages before they have sex. I mean I bet I'll end up married and pregnant before them." Alexis said, then going red after she realised what she said. She quickly turned on her heel and ushered Paige out of the kitchen.

Kate felt her checks burning too. "Well, that was awkward." Kate said.

"Tell me about it, anyway let's eat. I'll tell Alexis off after."

….

After dinner Rick excused himself to take a shower, leaving Kate to wander round for a bit. Kate decided to look in Rick's office, to see where all his 'inspiration' for his Nikki and Rookie scenes came from. His office was big and had a desk in the middle, with bookshelves surrounding it, all his book titles were on his walls. There was also a projector set up on the far wall. Kate hopped over to the desk and sat down on the chair, it was so comfy. She opened his laptop expecting to find his latest story. But what Kate found could possibly change her life, and definitely her and Rick's relationship. The screen was full of words, except it wasn't a story, it was her Mum's case. He had lied to her, gone behind her back with this case. She read what was on the screen, the words seemed jumbled, not making any sense to Kate. She sat there staring at the screen for quite some time. She then got up and limped across to the projector and switched it on. She knew it would have something to do with it. It did, in the centre in the screen was a picture of her smiling. Surrounded by other pictures, her Mum, and all the other victims.

Kate accidently knocked one of the crutches into the table. Causing some thick files to fall down. Kate carefully bent down to pick them up. They also had her name on them, and her mothers. The writing belonged to Montgomery, none of this made sense. She flicked through the pages, these were the missing documents to solving her Mother's murder. Rick and Roy and been trying to steer her away from the case, send her in the wrong direction. Kate didn't know what to do or think. She felt a pang in her heart, the one person she loved had been lying to her this whole time, but had been total okay with it. Kate felt betrayed. How could she ever truest Rick again. She heard him calling her name. She didn't even bother to turn off the projector as Rick walked into the room. "Kate, there you are." He said smiling, but as he noticed what was on the projector and what Kate was holding his face fell.

"Just when were you planning to tell me about this, Rick?" Kate asked waving the files in the air.

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger! But if I get heaps of reviews I will update quicker. Have a nice rest of the day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, after all your worried messages and reviews I thought I had better update very quickly. I'm sorry if you find any mistakes, I'm hurriedly writing this because I have an achievement standard to do. Hope you like this!**

**Enjoy and please do review **

Kate stood there in the middle of Rick's office still clutching the wad of documents in her hand. "I can explain, Kate." Rick said, with a look Kate had never seen before. The look was desperate and pained.

"You had better Richard Castle, because I honestly don't know what the hell to think right now. Who gave you these?" Kate fumed.

"Montgomery sent these to me, he sent them just before he was shot. It's those documents that he had altered. These are the originals." Rick replied.

"And you didn't think to tell me? This is my Mother, Rick. Not your personal jungle gym to play Detective on. "

"Montgomery wrote saying he didn't want you to get your hands on these. We wanted to lead you away from the case, give you the wrong leads. I didn't want to lose you, Kate. I mean how could you put everyone through that again, you being shot and almost dying was bad enough. We thought it would be best to protect you."

"I am not a little child Castle. I am a grown woman and can take responsibility for myself." Kate shot back, her hand gripping all the documents, causing the top of her knuckles to turn a shade of white.

"Geez, you don't think I already know that?" Rick hissed.

"Did you only think of yourself, as usual? Do you have any clue who you're putting in danger? Your Mother, Alexis."

"Yes I do realise." Rick shot back."

"And they were totally okay with it?"

"They, they don't know." Rick trailed off.

"Jesus, Castle. Just how long has this been going on for?"

Rick didn't reply, he just stared down at his feet. "Richard Castle, how long have you been doing this?" Kate spat out.

Rick drew in a breath, "A while…. I started not long after I saw the murder board you set up in your apartment."

"How can you lie to me, everyday? This is important, my life. I trusted you, I can't believe it." Kate said beginning to cry.

"I did not want to lose you to this case, Kate. I wanted to solve it for you, so we could have the relationship you've always wanted. I didn't choose to keep this from you on purpose. I had to, I did this out of love. Did you not realise how much I was falling for you? I had to be with you, I did this for us. Do you not think it has been easy for me? Lying to the woman I love? Being around her every day, holding the information that could solve her Mother's murder. How do you think I felt?" Rick finished, also crying.

"Rick, you have to realise. This is my life, solving my Mum's case is all I wanted. That was why I became a cop. But everything changed when I met you, I learnt how to have fun. You made me realise that I didn't need to solve my Mum's case to be happy. But all that time you were going behind my back." Kate finished.

"I had to Kate, I couldn't let you throw yourself back into this. Get back into danger, or get your hopes up. I can't lose you again, I just can't. Think about your Dad, Lanie, the boys. Come on Kate."

"I'm sorry." Kate said tears streaming down her face as she dropped the files, grabbed her crutches and bolted out of the room.

"Kate?"

Kate hobbled all the way up the stairs, through Rick's bedroom and into the bathroom, where she locked the door and let out all her tears. She cried for her Mum, Montgomery, Royce and for her relationship with Rick. She crumpled down onto the tiles, leading her head against the cool bath tub. She needed time to cool down and process what had just happened. There were three things Kate was certain about one: Rick really did love her if he went to great lengths to do this. Two: He could be close to solving her Mum's murder and three: She could've just wrecked their relationship. Kate put her head in her hands, she felt like screaming but she couldn't. She heard Rick banging on the door. "Kate, please open up. Please?"

Kate knew what she had to do, she reached up from the ground and unlocked the door. Rick nearly fell into the room. "I'm sorry." He started.

"No Rick, I'm sorry for reacting like that." Kate said. "I just was in shock and couldn't think straight and when I get angry I just start to say things I regret. I'm sorry."

"I'm truly sorry too. I know I overstepped doing this. If it means the end of our relationship then so be it, I understand. It will be the biggest mistake of my life, but I will have to live with it. They were my actions."

"Rick, I will never leave you, not in one million years. Just face it you can't get rid of me, no matter how much you annoy me and get on my nerves. But never ever go behind my back like that again." Kate finished.

Rick suddenly pulled her into a huge bear hug, "Oh Kate. I promise, I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." Kate replied, nestling into his warm shoulder.

"I suppose you want to know then…" Rick started, breaking the hug.

"Know what?" Kate asked, playing dumb.

"About those files. The key to solving your Mum's murder." Rick replied.

"I do, but then again I don't… This has been a part of me for so long, I just don't know…"

"What do you mean Kate? I thought this was your dream."

"It is, I just didn't think it would come true this quickly. I don't know who I will be after I solve it…" Kate trailed off, her voice barely audible.

"Oh Katie. You will be the person you've always wanted to be."

"I just, I don't know who that person is. I don't know Rick… I don't know who I am."

"Kate, look at me." Rick said, placing his hands on Kate's checks, lifting her head up. "You're you, the amazing, strong, independent woman, who helps people's families. You are the extraordinary Kate."

"I don't know…. I've dreamed about this day but now it is here. After this is solved I don't know what I'll do. I'm worried." Kate cried, she felt small and vulnerable in Rick's huge bathroom.

"Kate, listen to me. You will still be New Yorks most amazing detective, you will continue being the same person, bringing peace to those people's families. Except you will have a weight off your shoulders. I will be there with you, every step of the way. We don't have to solve the case tonight, this week, this month. We have time, you will be in shock now. We can solve it when you're ready."

"Okay, is it true? You did this because you love me? And wanted to have an us?" Kate asked.

"Yes, that's the only reason."

Kate found herself in Rick's arms again. She let out a huge yawn. "It's been a huge day for someone. Let's get you to bed." Rick said, helping Kate up.

Kate grimaced as she reached for her crutches. "Looks like the painkillers have worn off. I'll get you some more." Rick said as he opened the door for Kate.

Kate suddenly felt exhausted, it certainly had been a long, tiring, painful, and physically and emotionally draining. Rick helped her get changed into her jammies and helped her climb into the big bed. It felt fluffy and comforting, just like a marshmallow. Rick kissed Kate's head as he went to get her a panadol.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep in here with you tonight?" Rick asked as he crawled into bed.

"I'm sure." Kate smiled.

"Okay, night Kate. Sweet dreams. I love you. And I'm sorry once again." Rick said.

"Night Rick, love you too." Kate let out a huge yawn as she snuggled into Rick.

Even after the day's events Kate had a peaceful night and for the first time in a while no nightmares.

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Don't know when I will update next. Please review!**

**Emma**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been VERY busy with school and Netball trials. I hope this chapter makes up for it though! Enjoy **

**Emma**

_Kate felt like she was floating on a giant marshmallow, everything looked perfect. She was on standing on a beach, with the blue sea glistening in various shades of blue, highlighted by the sun behind her; the sun was just setting creating a warm red glow in the sky. She was wearing along white gown, it was a wedding dress. It clung to her toned body, making her best features stand out. The dresses trail flowed behind Kate in the slight breeze. She was marrying Rick Castle, all her friends and loved ones were looking on; all sitting in rows along the beach. Lanie and Espo, Jenny and Ryan, Martha and Alexis, her Dad, Captain Gates and many of her other friends from the precinct and Rick's writing friends..._

Kate yawned and stretched out on the huge king sized bed, when she opened her eyes the other side of the bed was empty. Where was Rick? Kate sat up, her ankle throbbing again. It wasn't till then Kate clicked about her wedding dream. Kate couldn't help but let her mind wander on this subject, even though she wanted to wait to marry Rick she secretly was sussing out wedding dresses and dream locations. _Stop acting like a silly school girl, Kate._ Her mind told her. Kate decided to get up; her crutches were propped up against the bed side cabinet. She carefully got out of bed; she still couldn't put much weight on her ankle without being in excruciating pain. She hopped along to the kitchen, she could smell the bacon, and Rick was obviously going all out to cook her breakfast. Kate couldn't help but smile, he was so cute when he was cooking. His brow would develop a slight furrow and his face would have a look of concentration on it. "Morning handsome," Kate said, as she set herself on one of the bar stools.

"Morning Kate," Rick said leaning in to give Kate a peck on the lips, "Hang on, did you just call me handsome?"  
>"I might've, you'll have to listen more carefully next time." Kate teased, reaching to grab a piece of the bacon. "So what are you serving me for breakfast? It looks like quite a feast."<p>

"Would you expect any less from me?" Rick asked, Kate just laughed, "and I've decided to make you pancakes and bacon. Alexis and Paige have already had breakfast and have gone out shopping. That is all they seem to do in the holidays."

"Yes, that brings back memories, that's all teenage girls do Rick, shop and spend all of their days with their friends talking about boys and they share what they had secretly been up to. You're lucky Alexis is a good kid, because when I was a teen I gave my parents absolute hell." Kate finished, Rick's eyes had suddenly grown wide. Kate just laughed, "Any way what's the time?" 

"Just a bit after eleven," Rick replied, setting the plate of pancakes and bacon down on the counter.

"Eleven? Rick you should have woken me!"

"No, you don't have work; you're hurt, and had a huge day yesterday. I thought it would be best if I let you sleep." He finished, dishing some of the piping hot pancakes and bacon on Kate's plate.

Kate shoved a mouthful of the pancake in her mouth, the taste was divine. It was perfectly made all light, fluffy and warm. "Wow, Rick these are so good!"

"Well, I am glad you like them. It's my secret recipe."

"Would you be willing to share the recipe with me?" Kate asked, her finger tracing up and down Rick's shirt. Popping open the top button.

"Why, Katherine Beckett, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Oh, of course not Ricky." Kate replied smirking. "I guess you will never get to taste my chocolate brownies. What a shame."

"Chocolate brownies? Fine I'll give you the recipe."

"Why, thank you Rick. You are simply the best." Kate replied.

"Are you actually stroking my ego?"

"I think that your ego is big enough already."

"Why I don't know whether to be flattered or offended." Rick laughed.

"Rick, about last night…." Kate began.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Kate. I really am."

"I realise that. I just want to be sure that you won't ever go behind my back again, especially something this important to me. How would you feel if you found out I had been investigating your father?"

"Are you?" Rick asked, a little taken back.

"Of course not, I was just saying what if."

"Right and I promise I'll never go behind your back again." Rick said taking Kate's hand.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Kate replied squeezing his hand in return.

The two continued to eat their pancakes and bacon until Rick's phone suddenly rang. He went out of the room to take the call. Kate sat there at the big kitchen counter, thinking. It was the first time since she rolled her ankle yesterday that she could think properly. Could she trust Rick's promise about not going behind her back? Kate's gut was telling her to trust his word, if he really did love her he would stop. However, Kate still couldn't shake the events of the previous night. She could solve her mum's murder before, now she can solve her mum's murder. Kate had dreamt of the day this would happen, finding peace and closure finally after all of these years. But at the same time she felt unsure, unsure of who or what she would be after she solved the murder. These were huge steps, and Kate could do it. She decided she decided when she did it she wanted Rick to be by her side the whole time. He was the only thing that could get her through this big ordeal that was waiting for her.

Kate finished up her pancakes and Rick still was on the phone. Kate stacked the plates in the big stainless steel sink and hopped to the bedroom to get dressed. As she went she could hear Rick's raised voice coming from his office. "No, I don't care what you think Paula! This is my life and I can do what I want." Rick's voice was getting louder and louder.

Kate wondered what an earth Paula was saying to Rick, even though she was his annoying publicist. Maybe she had tried to book him on another book tour? Rick was now shouting, "Listen, you don't even know her. Only from my books, but that is not all her. I love her, she is not distracting me. As a matter of fact Paula she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I hadn't found her for my next series you mightn't have your job. So deal with it, or else I will fire you. I am serious!"

_Oh my god! They are talking about me! _Kate thought to herself. She wasn't sure what to think. How did Paula find out about them? Was it all over the press? Did Rick tell her? Kate began to panic. Just at that point Rick came storming out of his office. "Rick?"

"That Paula is a cow, Kate. You should have heard what she said about you." Rick fumed.

"Rick, how did she find out about us?" Kate asked.

"She was trying to get me to have lunch with her and all of the publicists. I didn't want to and said I was looking after you. I should've fired her then and there, she was horrible Kate. Nobody's speaks like that about you. Not while I'm around too." Rick was starting to get fired up again.

Kate sat him down and cupped his face with her hands. "Rick, it's okay. Calm down, it can't be bad what she said."

"She said wants me to dump you. So I can get on with my career and being with you would wreck my life and you put me in danger. Now she will be absolutely horrible to you. Especially in the press, we will be all over it. Do you now see why I am furious?"

"Oh, Rick." Kate said pulling him into a hug. She had never seen him like this before. "I don't mind if we are all over the press."  
>"But Kate, I just don't want her hurting you. And do not get me wrong. I love you so much and will never ever leave you." Rick said kissing Kate's forehead.<p>

"I know Rick, and remember I am a big girl. I can easily deal with someone like Paula."

"Yeah, I think I'll just fire her." Rick began pulling out his phone.

"Just wait and see what happens, okay?" Kate said.

"Fine, and remember I love you Katherine Beckett." Rick said leaning in to kiss Kate.

This kiss was full of emotion, passion, their love….

…..

"So what do you want to do?" Rick asked Kate, they were lying on the couch.

"Well, I don't think you will enjoy this, but I need to buy some flat shoes, I can't wear my heels until I get the all clear from the doctor."

"I won't mind too much. Then I'll shout us lunch. Besides, I have always wanted to know what you would look like in flats." Rick teased.

"Oh very funny," Kate huffed as she got up from the couch. "Teasing me, even when I am a cripple."

"You know I only kid Kate. Come here!" Rick said pulling Kate into a deep kiss which made her weak at the knees.

When they broke apart Kate exclaimed. "Richard Castle, if you make me weak at the knees like that again I may fall and become even more crippled!"

….

When the two returned back from shopping Rick had to write and Kate decided to check her Facebook, her homepage flashed up with a new article. It was her. It had a picture of her and Rick at one of his book launches looking very cosy. She clicked on the article and read it, her eyes blurred after reading three lines of it. Paula's threat came true; this was an article trashing Kate. Lines flashed out at her, **just another muse, using Rick Castle to use his money, stringing him along, lying about loving him, just a freak fan trying to get close to him.** Kate couldn't keep reading, tears were streaming down her face. "Rick!" She called.

Rick came running in. He noticed her tears, "Kate, what's wrong?" He asked.

Kate just pointed at the article on the screen, Rick began to read it. His face turning into a thunderous look. "That is it! Nobody is going to treat my Kate like this." Rick fumed, pulling out his phone dialling Paula's number. "Paula, it is me. I read what you wrote about Kate. You are fired." Then he hung up and threw his phone to the ground.

"Kate I am so sorry, I can't believe you have to go through this. Don't ever believe it Kate."

"I know, but the way they write it makes it seem so real. It is hard not to believe."

"Yeah, I promise it will get better. We will get through this Kate. I have never ever loved someone as much as I have loved you. I love you more than life itself." Rick said pulling her into a big bear hug.

Kate breathed in his scent, it calmed her down. "Yeah, we will get through it."

**I hope that you all enjoyed this; I just started writing it and let my inner writer come through! I hopefully will be updating this a lot more because I have decided to go spoiler free for the rest of Castle season 4 so all the episodes will completely surprise me! Good luck to all of you who are going spoiler free too! Once again I hope you enjoyed this. Please do review, I love them this is why I write this.**

**Emma**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, I must thank you for all of the favourite story and author alerts for me. It really does make my day, I must apologise on the delay again, still very busy with the Shakespeare 15minute scene at school. Enjoy this chapter. And wasn't Castle amazing? I loved it and the promo for next week looks so good! It will be hard staying spoiler free for that, good luck to you all for that!**

**Emma **

It had been an eventful day for Kate, there was still the horrible aching pain in her ankle, the fact that she had to wear flat shoes instead of her killer heels and Rick's publicist Paula out to destroy hers and Rick's relationship. All in all Kate couldn't decide what was worse out of them all. And poor Rick, that was a whole other drama, he was beside himself with Paula out to hurt Kate and destroy their relationship. He kept apologising to Kate, over and over.

Kate had decided that she needed an early night, because she felt exhausted; all the previous nights filled with nightmares where she got no sleep had caught up with her. Kate leaned her head back against the head board, shut her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She stayed in that position for quite some time. In that time Rick must have walked into the room because when Kate opened her eyes Rick was standing inches away from her face. "God, Rick! You gave me a huge fright, have you been watching me? Because that is a little creepy, even for you."

"Sorry, it is just fascinating watching you think. That is all." Rick replied, coming to sit down on the other side of the bed.

"I still find that quite creepy Rick, please don't tell me you are planning to write that into one of your novels. Remember I will find out if you do. Oh, by the way remember how you promised me the first copy of your next novel? Even though we are going out now does not mean you can get out of this!"

"Fine and I can make it personalized if you want?"

"Oh yes please! I would very much like that." Kate teased.

"I'm glad. About today," Rick started before Kate cut him off.

"Rick, listen I understand that you are angry and upset about what Paula wrote about us and I do not blame you for being angry. I would be too. But you have to listen; this is not your fault, okay? And I chose to come in to this relationship with you, knowing what could possibly happen. But I am a big girl, I survived being shot this, this is nothing." Kate finished, Rick just nodded, but still didn't look convinced. Kate carried on, "In life you have to take some risks, no matter what the consequences are. But that is all part of life's greatest journey. We knew this relationship wouldn't be a walk in the park, but all of this just makes us grow closer together and stronger. We love each other, and to me that is all that matters. I honestly don't give a damn what anyone else thinks."  
>"You're right, that's my girl." Rick said smiling, kissing the top of Kate's head.<p>

That was the first time that day after the incident with Paula, Kate had seen Rick relax and look like his old self. Kate snuggled down into the bed, letting the warmth and comfort engulf her. She wiggled over and snuggled into Rick's body, they fitted perfectly together. Just like two puzzle pieces, they were made to be together, they fitted.

….

Kate awoke to something warm tickling the nape of her neck; she groaned and rolled over to see what it was. It was Rick holding a stuffed dog toy. Kate guessed it must have belonged to Alexis when she was a little kid. "Rick, what are you doing?" Kate half asked, half groaned as she sat up.

"Well, I was thinking," Rick started looking all fresh eyed and excited, "That we should adopt a puppy together?"

"Really? What made you suddenly think of this?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"I woke up early this morning so I got up to write, but then I began to think. Remember when we shared custody of that dog Royal? I was hoping it would be permanent because then it would give me more excuses to see you. But now since we are together I just thought it would be really cool to adopt a puppy. And I have always wanted one, so please?"

Kate loved the man child side of Rick, and how could she resist? He really loved dogs. "Fine lets adopt a dog together." Kate said smiling.

"Oh thank you!" Rick said throwing his arms around Kate and planting a big kiss on her lips, when they broke apart Rick began to waffle on and on. "So, what type of dog shall we get? What will we call it?"

"Wow, slow down Rick! Let's take it one step at a time. How about we go down to the pet store and see what is there?" Kate laughed.

"Sure, great idea."

"We should ask Alexis to see if she wants to come." Kate asked, she thought it would be best if she asked this because she still wasn't too sure if the teen liked her or not. Alexis was too polite to say so and Kate quite liked the girl and wanted to make sure that Alexis felt like Kate accepted her.

"Yeah, I will just go and ask her while you get ready." Rick said giving Kate another quick kiss as he left the room.

So Kate quickly got ready because she knew how impatient Rick was, especially when he was excited. Kate opened the bedroom door and hopped out with her crutches to find Rick waiting impatiently on the other side. "Ready?" He asked Kate eagerly.

"Yes, I am ready."

"Great," Then Rick called out, "Hurry up Alexis, we are going!"

Kate was glad that Alexis had decided to join them. Alexis then came down the stairs and Rick quickly hurried them out of the house. They caught a taxi into town. The whole way Rick was going on and on about how exciting this was. "Dad, Detective Beckett will probably be getting sick of hearing your voice, so please be quiet." Alexis said.

"Don't worry about it Alexis, I am used to it from work. And also you can call me Kate if you want."  
>"Okay, thanks Kate." Alexis replied smiling.<p>

So the three spent the rest of the journey happily chatting away, finally they reached the pet shop. Rick looked so excited Kate thought he could burst. Kate and Alexis took their time to get out of the taxi, while Rick was waiting impatiently waiting on the curb. He practically dragged Kate and Alexis through the doors to the pet shop. There were many pens with cute little puppies in them. Kate couldn't help but think how could they decide? And then she saw it, this puppy would be perfect for them. It was a little golden coloured Labrador pup, sitting looking up at Kate. It had big brown eyes, the size or saucers; this was the cutest puppy Kate had ever laid eyes on. "Rick, Alexis, come and look at this." Kate called, tearing her gaze away from the puppy.

Rick and Alexis came over; Kate could tell that Alexis had immediately fallen in love with the puppy. "Wow, that pup is gorgeous!" Exclaimed Alexis, reaching over to pat it.

"So, what do you say Rick? Do you like this one?" Kate asked.

"Yes, that is perfect." He replied.

So they brought the beautiful little puppy, who was a girl and then called a taxi to take them home. "So what do you think we should call her?" Rick asked, giddy with excitement.

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you think Alexis?" Kate asked.

"How about Gypsy?"

"That's perfect!" Kate and Rick exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey Gypsy," Kate cooed to the little puppy that was stretched out on Rick. Gypsy looked up and let out a little bark.

"I think she likes it." Laughed Alexis.

"Well, Gypsy it is!" Rick grinned.

**Hope you all like this. I have to thank my fa**v**ourite teacher Ms Singer, who saw me writing this at lunch and was curious about what I was writing. She came up with the name for the dog. Please do review. I hope to update soon and enjoy Castle **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Once again I am so sorry it has taken me a while to update, I must apologise for that. I have 5 tests coming up because it's end of term 1. Also wish me luck because I am doing Script Frenzy this month, good luck to all of you doing that. Enjoy  
>Emma<strong>

It had taken two days for little Gypsy to settle into her new home. Rick was so excited about the whole thing; Kate would often find him playing with Gypsy, or asleep with her on his lap on the couch. Kate couldn't decide who was more adorable, Rick or the dog. Kate's relationship with Alexis had also improved, which Kate was thrilled about. Last night when Rick was at a meeting Kate and Alexis had some real bonding time over a movie then some girl time. Kate really liked Alexis and thought she was a great teen, Rick was really lucky to have her. Kate could remember she put her parents through absolute hell when she was a teenager.

As Kate was Kate was putting on her make up Gypsy came scurrying into the bedroom, all hyped up from Rick throwing a ball around for her. "Hey Gypsy." Kate cooed, reaching down to pet the little pup.

Gypsy rolled onto her back and got Kate to tickle her belly. "Look at you Miss Gypsy, already at home and it's only been two days." Kate laughed as Gypsy tried to scramble up Kate's leg to lick her face. "Oh Gypsy, your daddy might let you get away with licking his face. But I won't you are going to smudge my entire make up!"

Gypsy just smiled and rolled around on the floor. "Who is the cutest little puppy? Gypsy is, yes that's right." Kate cooed.

Kate hadn't realised that Rick had been standing in the door frame for quite some time. She looked up and saw him. "Richard Castle, you know it is rude to stare!" Kate let out.

"So I am Gypsy's daddy? Are you the mummy by any chance?" Rick asked completely ignoring Kate's previous comment.

"Well, maybe if you didn't listen into other peoples conversations you wouldn't find yourself wondering, now would you Rick?" Kate teased, leaning in to kiss Rick softly on the lips.

Rick returned Kate's kiss, and before they knew it they were lying on top of each other on the bedroom floor. Somehow Rick's top had come off and Rick's hands were right up Kate's top. "Rick, have to stop." Kate puffed.

"But why?" Rick whined, while kissing down Kate's neck.

"Well, I don't want Gypsy seeing us do this, she will be scared and my ankle is still tender. And still no sex." Kate finished smoothing down her top and sitting up.

Rick just moaned. "Anyway it will be worth it." Kate said with a sultry tone in her voice, "I will give you the best night of your life, Richard Castle."

"Oh, Kate!" Rick complained sitting up and putting his top back on. "Anyway I came in here to say I have a meeting I have to go to now. Will you be okay here?"

"Yes I'll be fine. Besides its Lanie's day off so I will call her and see if she wants to have a catch up." Kate replied.

"Okay, take care." Rick said kissing the top of Kate's head as he got and then gave Gypsy a pat on her head.

"Bye babe." Kate replied.

Rick's eyes nearly fell out of his socket he walked back into the bedroom. "Ricky, your car is that way." Kate said physically turning Rick around. "Have a nice day!" She called as Rick left.

Kate then proceeded to grab her phone and text Lanie. Twenty minutes later Lanie was there. "Wow, how come I am only just finding out now that you are staying with Rick Castle?" Lanie cried hugging Kate.

"Hello to you too Lanie, and if you must know the elevator in my apartment is broken and I have to climb stairs and Rick said I could stay here."

"I'm sure the elevator is fixed by now." Lanie muttered.

"Lanie!"

"So where is writer boy anyway?"

"He is at a meeting and its writer man Lanie, not writer boy."

"Oh, how did you learn that?" Lanie laughed as Kate's face turned bright red.

"Very funny Lanie," Kate replied sarcastically. "How is the wedding planning going?"

"Pretty good, and how would you like to be my Maid of Honour?"

"Oh my gosh, I'd love to!" Kate squealed, hugging Lanie into a hug.

"I thought you would like that. How about we go wedding dress shopping now? I have a pretty clear idea of what I want to wear."

"Perfect idea," Kate said smiling as she got up and grabbed her purse, luckily she didn't have to use crutches for her ankle anymore.

…..

After a couple of hours Lanie had picked out the perfect dress and had brought it but asked them to keep it at the shop. "I wouldn't want Javi finding it anywhere." Lanie explained.

After that Kate and Lanie went to Starbucks to grab a drink. "Oh, I have a great idea!" Lanie grinned.

"Uh oh, I am not going to like this am I?" Kate asked.

"Oh you will believe me, and I'm sure our second halves will enjoy it too." Lanie started.

"Lanie, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Oh yes, so we go to Victoria's Secret and buy a couple of pieces." Lanie finished.

"I don't know, me and Rick aren't having sex yet." Kate said, a little worried.

"Well, save it for when you do! Come on it will be great and Javi and Rick will love it. Please Kate?" Lanie begged.

"Oh fine, but Lanie Parish don't ever say again I never do anything for you!"

"Yay!" Lanie shouted triumphantly, "Come on, let's go!" She said pulling Kate up and hurrying out of Starbucks.

"You will thank me for this someday." Lanie cried.

"I am so going to regret this." Kate muttered.

They finally reached the store; Kate had never been inside before and she was overwhelmed by racks and racks of camisoles, briefs, naughty bras, everything. _Rick would be in heaven here._ Kate thought to herself. _"_Come on Kate! Let's choose." Lanie said practically bouncing with excitement.

Kate began to sift through the racks of lingerie; she wanted something that would make her feel sexy. But what she really wanted too was something to cover the scar on her chest. She didn't want Rick to make a huge deal of it in bed. Kate selected a satin blue camisole that laced up at the front; it also had a matching satin blue thong, covered with black lace. _This is perfect. _Katethought to herself as she headed towards the changing rooms, she found a very excited Lanie along the way who was holding about three different outfits. They had changing rooms next to each other. Kate took off her top and plain old bra and replaced it with the silky blue number; Kate laced it up at the front. It fitted so perfectly, it was like a glove. Kate was besotted. She was secretly glad Lanie had dragged her here.

The best part was it managed to hide most of her scar too, only a little of the scar peeked out over the top. Kate didn't mind, she felt like a goddess. Rick was going to be the happiest man alive. Kate suddenly had an idea as she was taking the camisole off; she knew what she would do for Rick's birthday. She would bring him here and let him choose some kinky numbers for her to try on and buy._ Perfect_. Kate smiled as she walked out of the changing room. What a show Rick was going to get.

When Lanie finally came out of her changing room the grin was evident on her face too. The two walked over to the checkout together. "I told you you'd thank me for this." Lanie said.

"Fine, thank you Lanie," Kate said.

After Kate and Lanie had paid they both headed their separate to go home. It got Kate thinking, she was lucky to have someone like Lanie as a best friend, she certainly is an amazing woman. Lanie had some sort of super power that managed to convince Kate to do things she usually wouldn't do and then turn out that Kate would really enjoy it. It was really rare to find someone like Lanie as a friend.

Then Kate thought about how lucky she was to have Rick, he really was the perfect partner; he was sweet, romantic, adorable and so great to Kate. Kate smiled to herself as she thought of this, after all she had been through she finally had some good luck.

When Kate returned to Rick's she made sure that Martha or Alexis wouldn't see the name on her bag. Luckily they weren't home, but Rick was. He was on the ground playing fetch with Gypsy and when Kate burst through the door she nearly tripped over them. "Hey hun how was it with Lanie?" Rick asked looking up.

"It was great, we went wedding dress shopping for her then we did some more shopping." Kate replied.

"Well that's good, what did you buy? Something for the date we are going on soon?"

"Oh yes, I am sure you will love it." Kate replied, trying to hide the name on the bag.

Unfortunately Rick saw it, "Katherine Beckett, is that a bag from Victoria's Secret?" He asked, his eyes going really wide.

"Yes it is." Kate said in a sultry tone.

"Wow, this is going to be great!" Rick let out, he looked so excited.

"Rick, what made you think that I would show you this?" Kate questioned.

Rick's expression suddenly changed. Kate laughed, "Just kidding with you!"  
>"You had me worried, so when will I get to see this? How about a fashion show of it right now?" Rick asked, standing up and wrapping his arms around Kate.<p>

"Oh no, not now I will save this for a special occasion. Besides my ankle is still giving me a little grief, but don't worry you won't be disappointed Rick." Kate replied as she walked towards the bedroom.

"Wow, just like my fantasies." Rick moaned.

"I always knew you had fantasies about me!" Kate cried, "But as I said you won't be disappointed, big Rick."

Rick nearly fell over at this comment. "Now Rick, will you excuse me while I hide this somewhere." Kate laughed as she left Rick still standing in the centre of the room in shock.

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I loved writing this Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, so sorry I am not updating frequently I am very busy with Script Frenzy. I hope this chapter makes up for it though. Enjoy and pleas do review.**

**Emma**

Kate had just been to the doctors to get her ankle checked. She was given the all clear and could start back at work the next day; she still however, had to wear flat shoes. This also meant she would have to go back to her apartment, instead of staying at Rick's. Ever since her shopping trip with Lanie the previous day Rick had been determined to find out what was in the Victoria's Secret bag of hers. But with Kate being the strong person she was she wouldn't budge.

When Kate unlocked the door Rick was anxiously waiting on the other side to hear the verdict. "So, is your ankle all better?" He asked.

"It certainly is, I can go back to work tomorrow." Kate smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Rick said pulling Kate into a long kiss.

When they broke apart Rick started: "So does that mean…"

"Richard Castle I know what you want to ask and yes it does mean that, but no."

"Oh, but Kate this is torture making me wait."

"Well Rick, good things come to those that wait, very good things in fact."

"You are so evil Kate!" Rick said.

"Oh I know I am, but think about it soon some of your fantasies with me in them will come true."

Rick looked like he could topple over. "Rick, are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost or something." Kate laughed.

Rick managed "I never ever thought I would actually live to see the day where some of my fantasies with you will come true!"  
>"Well, it's coming soon. Besides when you get to see my in a red bikini Rick, I just don't know how you will cope."<p>

"You own a red bikini?" Rick asked stunned.

"Of course I do and one day you might get to see me in it." Kate replied.

"How can I make that day come sooner?" Rick begged.

"Patience is a virtue Rick and clearly you haven't got it, have you?" Kate laughed. "Now, to a serious subject now I have been given the all clear with my ankle that means I can go back to my apartment."

"Oh, but I love having you here!"  
>"I know Rick, I love being here with you, but I really have to go back to my place. And it will be good for you to spend some time with Alexis and Martha."<p>

"True, but it doesn't mean I won't miss you."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too. It will be good for us to have some time apart and don't forget we will see each other at work." Kate replied.

"Oh yes, work." Rick grinned.

"I don't know what you are thinking Richard Castle, but at work we are still Castle and Beckett. Just like we always have been, okay?"  
>"Okay, so I still have to call you Beckett?"<p>

"At work you do Rick. We have to keep our relationship professional, and we certainly don't want Gates breathing down our necks." Kate finished.

"True, it will be hard trying to resist you. I will try my best though."

"I am so glad to hear it Rick."

"Did I tell you how much I love you, Kate?" Rick asked.

"Only a few times."

"Well, I love you." Rick smiled.

"I love you too Rick."

The two shared a deep, long kiss that would've made Kate go weak at the knees if she was standing up. Just then Gypsy came running into the room.

"Hi little Gypsy," Kate said, reaching down to pat the dog, "Where have you been?"

"I think she has been asleep, because we had lots of fun playing fetch while you were at the doctors." Rick replied.

"Is that right? Have you and Rick been having lots of fun?" Kate cooed.

"Gypsy will miss you heaps."

"Yeah and I'll miss her too."

"You'll have to visit her so she won't forget you." Rick said.

"Richard Castle, are you using our puppy to convince me to come and visit you?"

"Oh Kate, you know me too well."

Kate laughed and said, "Well, it's lucky I will come and visit you two lots."

"Anyway I should get all my stuff together and head home pretty soon." Kate announced standing up.

"Aren't you staying for dinner?"  
>"No, sorry Rick it's best if I have an early night since I have work in the morning."<p>

"Of course, now would you like a hand packing up all of your stuff?" Rick asked.

"Yeah that would be great. Hang on; you aren't doing this just to see if you can get a glimpse of what's in that bag?"

"No, of course not why would you think that?"

"So look me in the eyes and tell me that wasn't your motive."

"Fine that's what I wanted to do, look in the bag."

"I knew it! Now please excuse me while I pack my bags on my own." Kate laughed.

….

When Kate was all packed up and ready to go she said goodbye to little Gypsy and then Rick drove her to her apartment. And helped her take her suitcase up, "I'll miss you so much tonight," Rick said.

"I'll miss you more Rick and I will miss little Gypsy." Kate replied. "And thank you so much for letting me stay and thank Martha and Alexis for me too."

"Of course I will. Can I get one last goodbye kiss?"

"You never give up do you?"

Rick grabbed Kate anyway and pulled her into a kiss. "It will be a long day tomorrow, waiting for the end of the day where I can kiss you again."  
>"I know Rick, but we can do it. Thank you again, for everything."<p>

"Always."

…

When Kate went to bed that night she missed Rick on the other side of the bed, smiling at her wrapping his arms around her, embracing her. Kate grabbed her phone and decided to quickly send him a text. There was already a text there for her, it was from Rick: **Me and Gypsy are missing you, it doesn't feel right with you not lying here next to me hun. Love you xxxx **

Kate smiled and sent a speedy reply: **I was just going to send you a text saying how much I missed having you next to me in bed and then I got your text. Tomorrow isn't too far away. Big hugs to you and Gypsy, love you too. Night sweet dreams, babe. ;) Xoxo**

Kate knew Rick would love getting this text. He had quickly sent her a reply: **Oh Katherine Beckett you are evil saying that, making me want you! Xxxx**

Kate laughed at this and replied saying: **I know I am now I am going to sleep now, see you tomorrow. Love you so much x**

She would have normally put her phone on the bedside cabinet by now, but instead she waited to see what Rick's reply was. Her phone bleeped with his text:

**Night, night my darling Kate sweet dreams honey, until tomorrow Kate xoxo**

**Hope this was up to standard! I know it's short, but I think it was really cute leaving it here. I hope I will be able to update soon, please do review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter; I am also working on a new Castle fic too. Please review. And remember to follow me on twitter, I'm Emma_Jenkins1 **

**Emma**

Kate didn't get the best night's sleep, her bed wasn't as big or comfy as Rick's and the other side of the bed felt cold and Kate missed having Rick's arms around her as she slept. On the plus side Kate didn't have any nightmares that night. As Kate was heading out the door to head to the precinct her phone bleeped with a message. It was from Rick: **Morning beautiful, missed you heaps last night! Can't wait to see you today, love you xoxo **

Kate smiled and quickly sent back: **And good morning to you handsome, I missed you too. See you very soon xoxo **

When Kate arrived at the precinct she was surprised to already see Rick sitting waiting for her. "Good morning Castle," Kate smiled. Today was going to be a very long day.

"Morning Beckett, I bought you your coffee." Rick smiled as he handed Kate her coffee.

Their hands briefly touched, which sent a tingling feeling through Kate's body. "Thanks."

Just at that point Ryan and Esposito walked into the room. "Beckett, hey!" Ryan greeted her.

"Hi boss." Esposito smiled.

"Hey you two!"

"Don't I get a hello?" Rick asked, pouting.

"Oh I'm sorry bro and a special hello to Castle." Esposito jeered.

"Thank you, see it wasn't that hard."

Kate noticed that Esposito and Ryan were gawking at her and Rick. Most probably trying to decide whether their relationship was real. "Yes Ryan?" Kate asked.

Ryan jumped "What?"

"You were staring at me. And just to set your minds at rest yes it's true about me and Castle. Now can we all please get back to work?"

Esposito whispered to Ryan "You owe me five bucks bro."

So everyone got back to work just like the old days, there had been a body dropped so they were in the middle of closing that murder. Kate was beginning to find it hard to concentrate, Rick kept staring at her and she wanted him. She wanted him bad.

There had been a call about a lead but Kate decided to stay behind, her ankle didn't feel up to chasing criminals down alleys just yet. So then it was just Kate and Rick left standing at the murder board. Rick brushed past Kate's ear and whispered "Gates is watching us."

Kate turned around to make it look like she was grabbing a file from her desk but sure enough Gates was watching them like a hawk. Kate quickly turned around. "You're right, she is." She said without looking at Rick.

"Do you think she knows about us?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine."

"And just when I thought she was beginning to warm up to me."

"Dream on Castle!"

"Oh how you wound me Beckett."

Kate let out a huge sigh and sat down on her desk. "This case doesn't seem to be making any progress Castle. And something doesn't seem right about it."

"Ryan and Espo are on a lead right now, this could be what we need to crack this case wide open." Rick said rubbing Kate's arm.

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

"Don't push it Castle."

"Sorry Beckett."

Kate's phone buzzed, it was an incoming call from Ryan. "Ryan, please tell me you got something."

"Sorry to disappoint you Beckett but we have nothing. We are heading back now."

"Okay."

Kate disconnected the call, frowning.

"Nothing," She sighed.

"Oh, we'll find something Ka- I mean Beckett. Don't worry." Rick reassured her.

They all decided to break for lunch, Gates wanted fresh minds working on the case and everyone needed this lunch break, it was half past two in the afternoon. Just as they were all sitting down to tuck into lunch Ryan's phone rang. "So Beckett, I think we have found our guy." Ryan said smiling, "You want to come with us?"

"I think I will stay here and prep for the interviewing, I might pull up some files on the suspect." Kate replied, trying to catch Rick's eye.

"Okay, what about you Castle?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah I might come with you guys."

"Are you sure Castle? Because these files could be very interesting and good for your research." Kate said trying to get him to work out what she meant.

"Oh, research!" Rick said cottoning on. "Yeah, I'll stay here with Beckett; help her out with the files."

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Okay then, we will just head off." Ryan said getting up.

Ryan and Esposito walked towards the lift talking about Kate and Rick and laughing. Kate walked swiftly towards the file room, Rick hot on her heels. When they were inside Kate locked the door and quickly found the file she was looking for. She then turned to Rick. "I thought you were never going to get what I was saying Rick."

"Yeah, it has been a long day; do you know how hard it has been trying to resist you? Especially with you wearing those jeans that make your ass look so good."

"Well why are we doing all this talking? Just shut up and kiss me Castle!"

Rick grabbed Kate and pulled her into a long kiss, Rick pushed Kate up against the wall. Rick's shirt was unbuttoned, and Kate was running her hands up and down Rick's abs. Rick pulled up Kate's sweater and his hands were on her back. They heard somebody outside the door. They froze. They could hear Esposito "Yeah, they said they would pull some files. The door must've locked."

Rick was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt trying to quickly do it up.

Kate pulled down her sweater and tried to smooth it out.

Then Gates spoke from the other side, "Yes, I'll just unlock it for them."

They could hear her finding the key.

Kate tried to fix her hair, she pointed at it and Rick gave her the thumbs up. Kate noticed she had left marks of her lip gloss all across Rick's face. She licked her thumb then rubbed it of Rick's face as best she could.

They heard Gates put her key in the door and turn it. Kate and Rick quickly went to get the file. Gates stood on the other side of the door, her expression set in stone, her arms crossed. "Found the file Castle." Kate said trying to cover everything up.

But one glance at Gates face she knew she and Rick had been sprung. "Detective Beckett, Mr Castle, my office now!" She barked as she turned on her heel and walked off.

Kate and Rick quickly followed, with Ryan and Esposito's eyes staring at them, gawking. Kate ran her hand across her lips; they felt swollen from all the kissing.

They walked into Gates office, she indicated for them to sit down. "So, you ended up finding the file. You two took quite a while." Gates started, taking her glasses off.

"It wasn't that long, only about five minutes." Kate replied.

"So it only took Detective's Ryan and Esposito five minutes to leave catch the murderer, bring them back here and get a confession out of them?"

"I don't know sir." Rick said, looking down at his hands.

"You two know that room isn't sound proof, we can hear things on the other side." Gates continued. "Is there something you two wanted to tell me?"

"Castle and I are together sir, but I promise our relationship will be professional here. It won't happen again." Kate said.

"I hope so, because if it does happen again I will kick Mr Castle out of the precinct. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Kate replied.

"Mr Castle?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now you two can go home everything is finished here."

Kate and Rick quickly escaped Gates office, grabbed their stuff and walked to the lift. "And I thought Gates was finally beginning to like me." Rick said.

Kate laughed, "Even if she was, she won't be anymore."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kate."

"It's fine. It was my fault, we lost track of time. I'm sorry too about your case for Gates getting damaged."

"Oh very funny Kate." Rick said, "God, that was good in the file room, I want to do it all again."

"You know what? Me too."

Kate and Rick stepped off the elevator. "Rick, come to my place, now. Let's finish what happened in the file room." Kate said.

Rick looked so surprised Kate thought his eyes could pop out. "Great, see you there."

"Drive safe Rick." Kate said hopping into her car.

Tonight was certainly going to be night to remember.

**Hope you all enjoyed this, thanks again f or the reviews and I must apologise that I am taking a while to update, very busy at school right now. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you all enjoy this; I am so excited about writing this chapter it is inspired in parts by Always. Which was an amazing episode by the way, my favourite Please do review.**

**Emma **

Kate fumbled with the keys to her door; she could feel Rick breathing down her neck, wanting her. Just how she wanted him right now. Kate unlocked the door. She and Rick tumbled through the door frame, Rick kicking it shut with his foot.

Kate pushed Rick up against the wall and kissed him, her hands unbuttoning his shirt. While Rick's hands were working Kate's shirt off. "Do you want me to get that surprise from Victoria's Angel on?" Kate asked, breathless.

"That can wait." Rick moaned kissing Kate's neck.

Finally they had reached the bedroom, Rick scooped Kate up, the way a groom does to his bride, and carefully placed Kate on the bed. Kate grabbed Rick and pulled him down so he was lying next to her. Rick began to take off Kate's singlet, bra and pants. Each time kissing the new piece of bare skin he uncovered.

While Rick was doing this Kate was unbuckling Rick's belt and taking off his jeans.

Kate felt Rick unclasp her bra; he slowly slid it off, savouring the moment, taking in every single inch of Kate naked in the moonlight. He found the scar on her chest, he traced the outline of it, very carefully and then he reached down and kissed it. "I love you." He murmured to Kate, before pulling her in for a big long kiss.

This is where the fun would start…

…..

Kate and Rick lay side by side, tangled up in the sheets. Kate's head was resting on Rick's bicep, and her leg was draped across his legs. They were both short of breath. "That was…" Rick began.

"Amazing," Kate finished, a big grin plastered across her face.

"You are truly beautiful Katherine Beckett." Rick said staring at Kate in the moonlight. His fingers lightly brushing her torso, tracing her body outlines.

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle." Replied Kate rolling on top of Rick, beginning to kiss him again.

Kate abruptly stopped kissing Rick, Rick looked at Kate confused. "What's wrong Kate?"

"We have work tomorrow. What time is it?" Kate asked.

"Just a little past two."

"We should get to sleep. Night Rick." Kate said snuggling into Rick's side.

"Night Kate." He replied wrapping his arms around Kate and kissing the top of her head.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"We should do this again tomorrow night." Kate blushed as she said this. "And I will put my little surprise for you on."

"Well, I can't wait; I hope tomorrow night hurries up."

Kate let out a huge yawn and shut her eyes; she felt warm and safe lying next to Rick. And a warm feeling was spreading through her; she hadn't felt this since she was shot. She was happy.

"I love you Kate." Rick whispered, as he felt Kate drop off to sleep in his arms.

…

Kate was woken by a voice she could hear in the hall way. The voice belonged to Rick, it sounded like he was talking on the phone. Kate sat up and slowly came to life, it was only seven in the morning and there had been no murders yet.

Rick walked back into the room. "Who was that?" Kate asked, reaching to kiss Rick.

"That was Paula, I have a meeting today. She just scheduled one. I won't be coming in today, sorry." Rick said, leaning in to return Kate's kiss.

"It's fine, besides I'm sure I will survive." Kate teased.

Kate watched as Rick bent down to grab his jeans and put them back on. "Admiring the view Detective?" He asked.

"Always have." Kate smiled.

Rick grinned and jumped on the bed again and began to kiss Kate. Each kiss left Kate's skin buzzing. "I don't want to go to this stupid meeting." Rick moaned, "I want to stay here in bed with you."  
>"I know Rick, I have work too. But tonight will be special."<p>

"You're right. Now while you get ready I will make us some breakfast." Rick smiled as he left the room.

Kate slowly got out of bed, she swayed on her legs. She had a pain in between her thighs, causing Kate trouble to walk. But it was a pleasurable pain, a fulfilling pain; Kate did recall Rick saying somewhere in the middle of it that he would make her not be able to walk the next day. _He was very close to it_. Kate thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom and inspected herself in the mirror.

Her hair was messy, knotty and basically looked like bed hair, her mascara and eyeliner were smeared around her eyes, but most of all Kate had the spark back in her eyes. She was the old Kate again, that wall had completely come down. As she was inspecting herself in the mirror Kate noticed an unmistakably purple-red love bite brewing on her neck. Kate quickly had a shower, dressed, did her hair and applied make up. She decided to wear a scarf today to hide her neck.

Kate stormed into the kitchen where Rick was serving pancakes pulling her scarf off and pointing at her neck Kate said "Richard Castle, I am going to have to cover my neck up until this disappears!"

Rick stared at her neck, "Oh Kate, honey, I am so sorry." He said trying to sound genuine.

Kate just rolled her eyes as she put her scarf back on. As she and Rick sat down for breakfast Rick said "Thank you for last night, it was the best night and moment of my life and I will always treasure it and never ever forget it. You are truly amazing and extraordinary and I am so glad we are finally together."

Kate swelled up inside and felt her heart felt away, how she loved this man. "I'm glad too Rick. I really love you, properly love you."

"I love you all the way to the moon and back. And how is that wall that built up inside you?" Rick asked, reaching for Kate's hand, rubbing circles on the top of it very carefully with his fingers.

"What wall?" Kate replied, smiling.

…

Kate's nice breakfast Rick was interrupted with her phone ringing, they had a body. When she reached the crime scene Esposito came up to her "Where is Castle? Or should I say lover boy?"

"Very funny Espo, Castle is at a meeting if you must know." Kate replied rolling her eyes.

Lanie saw Kate and walked over. "My, my, my Katherine Beckett you look very radiant this morning."

"Lanie! How do you know?" Kate asked.

"Kate honey, you are practically glowing." Lanie replied as she led Kate towards the body.

When Kate saw the body she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, the person lying dead on the ground in a pool of blood was a little girl who looked around six. She looked like a mini version of Alexis. Lanie must've realised something was up, she rubbed Kate's arm assuring her it was okay.

Kate felt the day go by in a blur, she hated it when they had little children who had been murdered but this was different, she couldn't shake the image out of her mind. Each time she closed her eyes she kept seeing that little girl, just lying there lifeless. Kate willed time to go on so she could just go to Rick's and hug him, it would make her feel safe. And right now she needed that sort of comfort.

Finally Gates said they could call it a night, they had a couple of leads on the case but nothing major. Kate found that she was already automatically driving towards Rick's loft. When she finally got there and Rick answered the door she just threw her arms around him. Burying her head into his chest, Rick wrapped his arms around Kate. "Hey Kate I missed you." He started, before realising something was wrong. "Honey, what is it?" He asked.

"There was a little girl murdered, she looked like a mini Alexis. I hate these cases, and I had to tell her parents Rick. It was horrible, and nothing has broken through yet. It's really hard Rick."

"Oh Kate…" Rick said rubbing Kate's back, "It's okay, we will find something and I will be there tomorrow. Remember?"

Kate didn't reply she just kept hugging Rick.

Rick eventually lead Kate over to the couch and made her a coffee. They were then sitting on the couch, Kate snuggled next to Rick. "Rick, do you mind if we don't do tonight?" Kate asked quietly.

"It's fine Kate. I don't mind, I just want to see you okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Kate, honey, don't be sorry. We can do that another night." Rick said kissing Kate's forehead.

"Can we stay like this? Just cuddling?" Kate asked.

"Of course."

A few minutes later Kate said, "Thank you… for being there for me."

"Always."

**Hope you all enjoyed this! I will probably only write four or so more chapters now, but I'm contemplating whether to write a sequel or not.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My laptop broke, hope this chapter makes up for it.**

When Kate walked into the precinct the next morning she didn't care if people were staring because she was holding hands with Rick, he was there for her, he would protect her. Ryan and Esposito didn't even comment on the hand holding, which Kate felt relieved about, that was the last thing she needed. They quickly greeted each other and got back to work on the case. Kate didn't even notice that Ryan was awkwardly hanging around her desk. "Uh, Beckett?"

"Yeah Ryan?"

"Well you need to go and talk to the victim's parents again about the new evidence we have just uncovered." Ryan finished looking down at his feet.

"Couldn't you and Espo do that?"

"Gates specifically said for you and Castle, sorry Beckett."

"Right well I'd better get going." Kate said standing up.

"Good luck and we will ring if we discover anything else." Ryan said walking back to his desk.

"It will be okay Kate; I will be there with you this time." Rick said grabbing his jacket.

"You're right, okay let's get it over with."

The victim's parent's house was about a five minute drive from the precinct, when Kate pulled into the drive of the house Rick reassuringly grabbed her hand and said "Remember I will be right next to you."

Kate smiled in return and then walked towards the house. She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

Half an hour later when Kate and Rick left, they finally had cracked the case right open. However, it was one of the hardest conversations that Kate had ever endured. Kate really felt bad for the victim's parent's they were a mess. "You did well in there, I'm proud of you." Rick said as they hopped back into the car.

"Thanks, I don't know if I could've done it if you hadn't been there."

"I will always be there Kate, just remember that."

…

Three hours later they had found the killer, closed the case; and finally gave closure to the little girl's parents. Kate sat on her desk, her head on Rick's shoulder, staring intently at the murder board. "How could somebody do this to a child Rick?" Kate asked.

"I honestly don't know Kate, I honestly don't know. There are some really sick people out there."

"You know, this sometimes makes me question, why am I doing this?"

"Oh Kate, I know it's hard. But you are the extraordinary Kate Beckett and you bring closure to all these families. You are the most amazing, driven, strong person I know."

Kate almost forgot she was at the precinct then. She lifted her head from Rick's shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Why do you think I'm so close to this case? I don't usually feel like this about the other murders."

"Your motherly instincts, and one day you are going to make a great mother."

Kate was shocked; she didn't know how to respond. But then somewhere deep down inside of her clicked: "Do you really think so?"

"Definitely, your kids are going to be lucky to have you."

And before Kate could stop herself she let slip, "I think you mean our kids, and they'll be lucky to have you too."

Rick looked like he could fall right off the desk. "We should head home now." Kate said quickly getting up, really hoping Rick didn't hear her properly, she didn't want to have this conversation with him right now.

"Yeah, shall we go back to mine?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded as she grabbed Rick's hand and lead him towards the elevator.

…..

Luckily for Kate Rick never brought up the whole having babies' thing again. Maybe he knew Kate didn't want to talk about it.

After a nice dinner Kate and Rick snuggled up on the couch and were about to watch a movie. Kate had recently been internalising whether she should tell Rick about the day she was shot, then the following events and why she stopped contacting him for a while. She decided she should tell him, right now. "Rick, I… I think I want to tell you about my shooting…" Kate began.

Rick sat up, "Okay, but you don't have to Kate."

"You deserve to know… you already know that I heard you. I can still remember that as clear as a bell, the gunshot, me falling, you trying to save me, then you saying you loved me. Sometimes I wish I never remembered the gunshot; you know I still have nightmares about it. I heard everyone scream as I fell. I blacked out after you said you loved me, and hell lying there on the ground, bleeding I wanted to say it back to you Rick, in case I didn't survive… I woke up at the hospital sore, tired, dazed and confused. Josh was there, so was dad, but I missed you. I lied so I wouldn't have to face it; I hoped I would forget that day entirely. Then there was Josh… I dealt with him. Then came the healing, seeing a therapist helped, I still go sometimes." Kate paused.

There were tears welling in Rick's eyes.

Kate carried on: "And the whole time I was thinking about you. I wanted you, but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't come to terms with what you said, and that is why I lied. I couldn't cope… I waited until I was healed so I could be with you, because I didn't want to lose you. And I never contacted you for all that time was because I couldn't face lying to you again, that day in the hospital, your face when I said I didn't remember. I couldn't do it. And I'm sorry."

"Kate, don't be sorry. I knew you needed time and look we got there and we are together now, we've beaten the odds. And I love you so much Kate, thank you for sharing that with me.

"Yeah, I think that story was the last of the wall that had built up inside of me. And I am so glad you waited for me, because I really do love you. Remember that advice I gave you about being in love?"

"Of course," Rick smiled.

"Yeah, everyone told me that was the case, but I hadn't felt that properly with anyone else before. But now, all the songs do make sense."

Rick just grinned, and then he reached into his pocket: "Oh there is something I have been meaning to ask you lately and I think now is a good time to ask."

Kate watched as Rick pulled a box out of his pocket, Kate's eyes suddenly grew wide, her head swimming _we have already talked about this, what is he doing? _Then she remembered what Martha said: _you promise not to break his heart? He can't be proposing. _It was all too much, Kate got up from the couch and ran to the bathroom, but Kate didn't hear what Rick said next: "Kate where are you going? I only wanted to know if you would move in with me!"

**Hop you all enjoyed this and I will try to update soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in ages, I've just been so busy and I keep meaning to get back to it. Then I've been so excited about Castle season 5 too! This is my final chapter for this, but I have another fic I'm about to update, and I'm starting a new one too.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Caskett_forever for all her lovely comments **** Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this, it means a lot. So this is the end… enjoy!**

Kate could hear Castle on the other side of the bathroom door, begging her to come out. He promised to take things slowly… so why was he proposing? Everything was perfect between them. Of course Kate had thought about marriage, and it was clear she probably would end up marrying Rick Castle, but not yet. _Mrs Kate Castle_ Kate thought to herself, it did have quite a nice ring to it. _I wish my mum was here to talk to about this, she'd know what to do, _Kate thought. Of course Castle made her happy, she loved him, she… she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. So the answer was clear.

Kate wiped her eyes, swept her hair off her face and unlocked the door. She nearly fell on top of Castle as she walked out. "Kate, I didn't mean to-"

Kate put a finger to Castle's lips to make him stop talking. "So I thought about it, and yes, yes I'll marry you Rick!"

Rick Castle looked like he could faint, laugh, or grin. "What?" Kate questioned.

"Oh Kate, I wasn't asking you to marry me! I was asking you to move in with me."

"Oh…"

"But we can always skip the moving in part and go straight to marriage if you still want to?" Castle asked, wording his question very carefully.

Tears were welling in Kate's eyes, she was finally happy; she was going to marry her true love. "Yes!"

Everything turned into a blur, Castle swept her off her feet into a big hug, repeatedly kissing her. Kate had the biggest smile on her face and Castle's whole face was lit up. "We are going to get married!" He exclaimed.

"I know, and I can't wait to become Mrs Castle."

"Ohhh, Mrs Kate Castle that is so hot."

"Shall we celebrate?" Kate asked, with a cheeky wink.

"Oh Detective Beckett, I thought that you would never ask." Castle replied still smiling as he scoped her up and carried her to the bed.

….

Later that evening Kate and Rick were sitting cuddled up on the couch with a glass of wine. "I love you Kate, I think that you just made me the happiest man alive."

"I love you too," Kate said leaning in to have a long, slow romantic kiss.

"Wow!" Castle exclaimed, "Your kisses are amazing."

"You know what? You're not so bad yourself Castle."

"Oh, I nearly forgot I have something for you, wait there." Castle said, as he walked into his office.

Kate patiently waited for Castle to return. When he walked through the doorway again, he was holding something small in his hands. As he walked over to Kate he said "I was out the other day and I walked past a shop and saw this and thought I just had to buy it for you, and give it to you when the time is right."

Castle opened the small black box in his hand revealing a beautiful, sparkling engagement ring. It was absolutely gorgeous, the type of ring Kate definitely would've chosen. _He knows me far too well, _she thought. "Oh god Rick, it's beautiful. I love it!" Kate exclaimed, "I know this sounds stupid, but can you propose again? This time we'll know it's for the right thing too!"

"Anything for you Kate," Castle began as he got down on one knee, "Katherine Beckett, the moment I laid eyes on you four years ago I knew you were something special. You are incredible; I've never known someone who is so driven and extraordinary. Every day you still amaze me and my love for you grows even more. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd love to spend the rest of my life with, Kate I love you to the moon and back and would you make me the happiest man to have ever walked this earth by marrying me?"

Kate couldn't even talk; she had the biggest smile on her face and was crying tears of joy. She nodded her head. Castle slid the ring on her finger, it fitted perfectly. "Would you look at that, I have left the extraordinary Kate Beckett wordless."

"Very funny Castle, I'll let you get away with that comment because that proposal was so sweet. I really do love you Rick." Kate said leaning in to kiss Castle.

"I can't wait to see the others reaction, we should get them all together and tell them." Kate said.

"And that is a perfect idea, my lovely wife to be." Castle said smiling.

"Let's have an early night, because we've got packing to do tomorrow!"

"Packing?" Castle asked

"Oh, Rick, don't you remember your first offer of me moving in with you?"

"Oh yes that, I can't wait to have you living here with me! Oh and does that mean when we are packing I might get to see your box full of kinky stuff?"

"Oh Castle! You might, you never know. And if you're really good I might do my ice cube trick on you."

Castle looked like he could fall off the chair. He was frozen.

"Oh come on Castle, if you're lucky I might use my handcuffs on you tonight!"

…..

Kate and Rick had spent most of the day packing things up at her apartment and taking them back to his place. They had just sent a group text to Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Martha and Alexis telling them to meet them at the Old Haunt. "Ready to tell the world that we are going to get married?" Kate asked Castle as they walked out of his loft.

"Of course, and if we are back early tonight we can always christen my office."

"Oh Castle! I thought that you'd never ask, you naughty boy!"

"And maybe you could do your ice cube trick?"

"Nice try Castle."

Kate and Rick walked into the Old Haunt holding hands so they others couldn't see the wedding ring yet, but they didn't have to. It was Kate and Rick's big grins that gave it away.

**So this brings us to the end of the story. I hope you have all enjoyed this; I've loved writing it for you guys. I might write a sequel… thanks again for the lovely reviews! **

**Emma **


End file.
